Orphanage
by Angeldoctor
Summary: This is the Orphanage, where I place my scrapped story ideas and challenges for anyone willing to adopt them! If you wish to adopt them, PM me and I'll give you first dibs! Feel free to review but don't ask me to continue it since I place them here for a reason!
1. The Orphanage

**Okay, this is the Orphanage! This is where I'm going to put scrapped story ideas or challenges for anyone willing. If you want to adopt one of my story ideas then just send me a PM and I'll let you have first dibs on continuing it.**

**This place is basically where I'm going to put those little ideas I have of good stories and crossovers that I simply don't have time to write.**

**And without further ado, click for the first chapter of my scrapped stories!**


	2. Shining Devil King part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The light from the morning sun entered through the east-facing window, illuminating the room within. The light shone on a master bedroom with carpeted floors and white walls with light crimson accents. The bed was a king-size four poster canopy with a crimson comforter and white sheets. There was a dresser with a mirror across from the bed, a night table next to the bed and another, larger, dresser along the wall next to the window. The theme was distinctly male but there was a hint of female influence in the curtains and the way not the entire room was painted a deep crimson but rather was predominantly white with hints of the color tastefully splashed here and there.

The walls had several pictures hanging from them, the fact that the same teenage boy showed up in all of them showing he was the owner of the room. The boy was tall, with black hair and deep emerald eyes. In one picture, it showed the teenage boy with a large group of girls dressed in a jacket and hakama with shinai hanging from their waist, obviously a kendo club of some sort. Next to the boy was a purple-haired girl of the same age, obviously the captain of said club, with a neutral look that showed a hint of a smile along the edges of her mouth. The boy had his arm over her shoulder and it was obvious they were close friends.

Another picture showed him with two beautiful girls, one redhead and the other black-haired, standing in front of a fair with the boy smiling and waving at the camera as the two girls smiled alongside him, though the red-haired one seemed to be hanging onto him a bit more possessively than the other.

The last picture on the wall showed the boy at a much younger age with a cute blonde-haired girl in pigtails who was hanging onto his arm possessively as they smiled for the camera. They were standing in front of a church with people walking around in the background, obviously having just gotten out of Sunday Mass.

On the night table were two more personal pictures, one of them including the boy with a busty young woman with long, blonde hair in multiple drill-like curls. In this one the boy and the blonde were standing next to each other with the boy's arm thrown over her shoulder in front of a fountain, smiling gently. The second picture frame on the night table was set up as a series of pictures similar to the set of 2x2 pictures from photo booths. Each picture frame showed the same two people; the young man from before and an extremely attractive older woman with long violet hair and a voluptuous figure, the final picture frame showing them kissing passionately.

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm clock rang through the room, awakening its occupants from their slumber and from dreams of things they could no longer remember now amongst the waking world. After a minute or two, an arm appeared from under the covers and sleepily reached over to turn off the alarm clock. The act had moved the comforter down enough to reveal the owner of said arm to be none other than the same boy in the pictures, one Harry James Potter.

Harry reached beside him only to find he was alone in bed, only a warm spot showing someone had been sleeping beside him. Confused as to where his bedmate was, he look around and spotted a note next to the clock. Reaching over, he read it as he blinked sleep from his eyes.

_Sorry, love, but I had to get back home to shower and get my work clothes. I cooked breakfast earlier so all you have to do is heat it up. I made your favorite. Love you and see you in third period._

_M_

_P.S. Don't be late!_

Even half-asleep, Harry couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's post-script, knowing that despite her words she wouldn't be that angry unless he was late for third period.

Groaning slightly and wishing he could go back to sleep but knowing he couldn't, Harry got up and sleepily changed into his workout clothes/ He always did some morning exercises before starting the day, both to keep in shape and to get the blood pumping for the day.

Harry walked into the basement and started his stretching exercises to get warmed up. Once that was done, he walked over to the workout mat he set up for his physical training before grabbing a simple wooden sword shaped to be similar to a typical Western broadsword. It also had several runes sketched into it to give it a weight similar to a real broadsword as well as runes to make it nigh-unbreakable. Of course, overwhelming force, physical or otherwise would break it so it wouldn't be useful for real battle but it was sufficient for training.

Harry took a deep breath before a small haze started to form around the training sword. Slowly, the blade seemed to disappear as a barrier of wind formed around the training blade, increasing its sharpness while also making it invisible, making it difficult for opponents to guess its length. It was a new spell Harry had created when he was thinking up ways to make his sword skills more effective in battle against wizards. Harry went through a long series of katas as he thought back on the last few years and how he ended up here.

A little over three years ago, Harry had just graduated from the fourth and worst year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year had been one terrible experience after another from Ron's abandonment, to Hermione's lack of support to being forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, the worst came at the end of the Tournament when he had been tricked by a spy for Voldemort to participate in a ritual to resurrect said Dark Lord. Unfortunately, the ritual had been a success and Voldemort had returned to life at full power once more.

Harry had managed to escape through sheer luck and tried to warn everyone of Voldemort's return. Sadly, Minister Fudge was a spineless coward and refused to even consider the fact that it _might_ be true and had started a smear campaign against Harry to discredit him and Dumbledore who, at the time, supported Harry's claims.

At first, Dumbledore had supported him openly which had relieved Harry greatly. However, that all changed during the summer. It seemed as if Dumbledore had been threatened with the removal of his positions and power and had retracted his support for Harry, leaving him to stand alone. Even Harry's supposed best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had abandoned him, ignoring his letters and refusing to tell him anything, simply saying he wasn't supposed to know. The gall of Hermione saying he wasn't mature enough to deal with some of the things Dumbledore was doing and he was acting irrational for questioning Dumbledore had really broken any chance of them being friends once more.

It was then that Harry had realized something. Why exactly did he stay in the Wizarding World? He didn't owe them anything and his vault had more than enough money to tide him over for the rest of his life. Every year at Hogwarts he had risked his life for them only to be met with ridicule and outright hostility. Every time he needed help he had been forced to do it on his own or outright abandoned. He owed them nothing. As for learning magic, Harry could always pay for a private tutor since ICW laws allowed it as long as the tutor was certified. Furthermore, since he was the last heir of an Ancient and Noble family, Harry automatically became of age at 15 instead of 17, something Dumbledore and his group had conveniently forgotten to tell him.

The only person that he might have stayed for was Sirius and a quick conversation with him had gotten his support. Sirius, however, had warned him that Dumbledore wouldn't let him go without a fight and might even use illegal means to keep him under his control. He suggested it would be best for Harry to leave the country altogether once he turned 15 and was officially of age. They had discussed it over a magical mirror and Sirius gave him all the different places he could go before finally deciding on Japan.

They had chosen Japan for various reasons. First, Japan was literally on the other side of the world. It was separated from Britain and the other European magical countries by a large distance and for this reason, communication between Japan and the ICW countries had always been sparse. The fact that European wizards looked down on the Eastern countries also contributed to this. While Japan had once been an ICW country, it had left the ICW soon after Dumbledore became Supreme Mugwump. This meant they were under no obligation to report Harry's presence in their country since he wasn't a criminal of any kind.

To make things better, the Japanese had a strong dislike if not outright hate for Dumbledore due to his passing laws that made most of their magic illegal. Before Dumbledore became Supreme Mugwump, European wizards could choose amongst many different branches of magic, everything from elemental manipulation, to shapeshifting, to evocation to even blood magic. However, Dumbledore had used his fame to push many laws making such things illegal, stating that the recent war against Grindelwald as an example of why such magic shouldn't be taught. Japan had refused to follow such laws, causing them to leave the ICW to much outrage from the other ICW countries due to Japan having been one of the founding countries of the ICW.

Needless to say, the magical government of Japan would be under no rush to report Harry's presence to Dumbledore and would actually be happy to hide him there as long as Harry didn't break any of their laws.

The large selection of magic available to learn had been another reason Harry had decided on Japan. Not only was there a larger selection to choose from, calling to Harry's inner Ravenclaw, but it had been extensively studied to make studying even blood magic safe. The United States also had a large selection of magic to choose from and was not part of the ICW but had been dropped because it had been recently been trying to gain ICW membership (and selling Harry out to Dumbledore might gain them that) and because they were a relatively new magical community compared to other countries meaning they had less time to develop their magical teachings than others.

However, choosing where to go had been the easiest part. The hard part was actually getting there. Sirius had warned Harry that there was a guard around his house 24/7 so leaving without alerting Dumbledore would be difficult. The easiest time to escape would be just when Mundungus started his daytime shift since he never reported in hourly like he was supposed to and it gave Harry a six hour window before the next shift arrived. It hadn't taken long for Harry to discover his minders since wizards absolutely sucked in anything resembling common sense. Seriously, what was the point of an Invisibility Cloak if they didn't silence their shoes and stood in the middle of the sidewalk where anyone could bump into them? Harry really wondered if all wizards became stupider as they grew older or if it was just the British wizards in general.

Harry had arranged things with the goblins through owl, Hedwig being too good at her job to be intercepted or stopped by any of Dumbledore's stooges. The goblins had created a muggle passport along with permission for him to become a citizen of Japan, both muggle and magical, and even booked his flight. Harry had chosen muggle transportation because it would harder to track. Portkeys had to be registered a month beforehand by the Ministry and would alert Dumbledore to something afoot while Apparition couldn't go that far. Furthermore, wizards had no way of tracking someone through muggle means, the centuries they spent separated from the muggle world meaning most didn't even know airplanes existed much less how to track a specific passenger.

Harry had been afraid of tracking spells Dumbledore might have placed on him but Sirius had assuaged his worries. Tracking charms could only be placed on non-living things such as clothing and the like, therefore all he had to do was buy new clothing and leave his old. As for objects, wands couldn't have any charm placed on them due to it interfering with the process of casting magic. In other words, any tracking charm placed on his wand would have broken the moment he cast his first spell as the interfering magics caused both spells to fail. His Invisibility Cloak had also been a thought but had been discarded when Sirius told him that his father's cloak had been found to be immune to spells cast on it. While the one under it could still be hit by a spell, the Cloak itself resisted any attempts to place spells on it.

Owls were also a problem but owls usually had a limited range. Normal post owls could only reach anywhere within Britain. Once Harry arrived in Japan, only specially made international owls could reach him and even then, they would have to go through Japanese mail service first. Japanese wizards were smart enough to know that using owls during the day was just plain stupid so they had a mail office that received all wizard mail, international and domestic, where it was cleaned of any lingering magic on it before sent onward toward the receiver through regular muggle mail. The opposite could also be done as long as the wizard used a specific mail service that was a front for wizard mail.

With his plans set, Harry had left on his 15th birthday, passing by a sleeping Mundungus without trouble. Sirius had warned him that Dumbledore would be sending people to pick him up that night so Mundungus's shift had been extended to last all day so there would be more of his people awake and alert for Harry's "guard". This gave Harry plenty of time to go to Gringotts under his Invisibility Cloak, take control of his finances by becoming Lord Potter, taking his passport and ticket, and arranging for every single Knut in his vault be transferred to the Japanese branch of Gringotts just in case the Ministry tried to take his money. The smear campaign in recent weeks had turned particularly nasty and it wouldn't surprise Harry if the Ministry made up some excuse to seize his assets.

Harry wouldn't find out till much later that he had been lucky to leave at that time since Dementors attacked his relatives' place that very night, sucking out all of their souls before the Order arrived and chased them away. The mess left behind from three muggles being Kissed and dementors being in a muggle neighborhood without authorization had muddled any effort to find him even more, not helped by the fact that Fudge tried to blame it on him.

After withdrawing 3,000 pounds and getting 1,000 of those exchanged into Japanese currency for when he arrived in Japan, Harry had quickly bought a few changes of clothes (since he had left all the clothing he owned, except for the one he was wearing, at home). He had left on his flight to Japan in new clothing and nothing to tie to his old life except his Invisibility Cloak and his wand. He had even been forced to leave behind the album of photos of his parents due to not knowing if tracking charms had been placed on it. It would make sense since under normal circumstances Harry would never have left it but Harry knew his parents loved him and would prefer him to leave it behind and be free instead of risk taking it and being tracked.

While Sirius and he had decided on Japan, Harry had decided on where exactly in Japan thanks to a childhood friend of his, Irina Shidou. Irina was a cute blonde-haired girl one year younger than him that had moved to Surrey when Harry was nine. Her family had been part of the church Harry's relatives went to and the two had met there. Unlike other children who had been scared off by Dudley and his gang, Irina hadn't cared about Harry's cousin and had quickly befriended him. Summer at the Dursleys once he started to attend Hogwarts had been more bearable thanks to Irina's presence and although he couldn't tell her about Hogwarts and magic, they remained close.

Irina's family had originally been from Japan and so she had recommended her old town to live in, saying it would be a great place to have a fresh start. Harry had quickly agreed and after many promises to stay in contact, they had tearfully parted ways with a promise from Irina that she'd return to her old town someday so they'd meet again. Harry had no fear of not staying in contact with Irina since no one in the Wizarding World knew about his friendship with the pretty girl. The only ones who knew were the Dursleys and they were no longer in any position to say anything.

Once arriving in Japan, Harry had contacted the magical government saying he had arrived and they had quickly set up a program so he could catch up with the muggle side of his education. Unlike Britain, Japan insisted on wizards attending muggle schools while learning magic either during the summer or with a tutor at the wizard's own pace. Also unlike Britain, in which everyone who graduated Hogwarts was considered a fully certified wizard, Japan only allowed one their certificate once their tutor said they were ready or they graduated from the summer school with the approval of no less than three instructors, a Mastery in a minimum of two subjects and expert in three more.

They had also had him swear under magical oath and then under Veritaserum that everything he had said regarding Voldemort's return was true and that he had nothing to do with Cedric's death. Japan had then dated the testimony and given it over to the ICW under the promise that Harry's location wouldn't be revealed.

The outrage and confusion that followed the testimony's validation and revelation had caused the ICW to declare Voldemort alive and a threat on equal to Grindelwald. When Fudge refused to listen to ICW decrees, the ICW had embargoed Britain as well as force all natural British magicals to return to Britain after losing their jobs out of Britain.

Harry didn't follow what happened afterwards but he did know that Britain eventually caved in and the government was completely restructured under ICW purview. They had also taken lethal action against Voldemort and his death Eaters which Harry personally wished to see the effects of but didn't care to risk his life to see. Harry doubted he would be warmly welcomed if he ever returned.

Harry chose to learn magic under a tutor, having too much bad experience with magical schools to want to attend one in another country whose culture he still didn't understand.

Under a tutor it was far more rigorous than what it would be in a school. This was because tutors were Masters in no less than seven fields and experts in all the others and were certified as capable of passing on their knowledge (which Harry sincerely doubted Snape was). Harry had chosen to get a tutor and had spent the time from August to December of that year catching up on what his muggle _and_ wizarding education should be at his age. Harry was not allowed to slack off like he had at Hogwarts and his nose had been pressed against the grindstone the entire time.

Harry's tutor was an elderly man named Master Tanaka that was nonetheless very knowledgeable about many things. When he learned that Harry had never been outside of the UK until then, he had taken Harry travelling around the world (with the exception of the UK) while he taught him. Harry met many different people and made a lot of friends.

'_Some were friendlier than others,_' thought Harry with a grin as he remembered the Greek mermaids and how thankful they were when he saved them from some poachers.

Master Tanaka had made sure that Harry was also knowledgeable about muggle things as well, reasoning that sometimes the inspirations for spells came from muggle inventions. He also made sure to teach Harry how to use a sword and staff, both alone and together, so Harry didn't completely depend on his magic in case he met a magical creature with resistance to magic.

Harry had been extremely thankful for that when he ran into a chimera when he was exploring a forest one night

Despite his previous experience wielding a sword to have been more luck than anything, Harry had quickly discovered that he had a talent in finding openings. He applied this to his sword and staff techniques and become very good at wielding both. Harry preferred the sword to the staff despite the staff being more logical to master since he could just create a staff and use both magic and bojutsu at once. Due to this, Harry had been creating ways to use his sword consecutively with his magic in order to not be limited to just one.

In January of 1997, Harry had been considered caught up in his muggle studies and had advanced far enough in his magical studies to return to Japan and enroll as a first year in Kuoh Academy for the second term. Kuoh Academy was a prestigious school that had once catered only to girls but had recently been opened for boys as well. Harry himself was part of the trial group of boys to see if the idea would work. Since he needed a muggle address to attend the school, Harry had bought a house instead of renting an apartment since it was near the school and he wanted privacy for his magical studies.

While he studied in Kuoh Academy, Harry continued his magical studies under Master Tanaka on the weekends. They had lowered lessons for weekends since Harry had quickly shown he was a prodigy and no longer needed as intensive teaching as he did when he arrived. Harry had wanted to make up for his previous lack of motivation (due in no small part to Ron's jealousy and Hermione's hate of anyone being better than her) and had applied himself in both studies.

Harry was praised as a magical prodigy when he passed his exams and became a fully certified wizard by his 18th birthday, something which was very rare since most Japanese magicals aren't given their certificate until they were 25. And then, Japanese magical started studying magic since before they could walk.

Personally, Harry didn't care about that beyond being a fully certified wizard. This was because it meant he had another layer of protection from Dumbledore's plans. Like Harry expected, Dumbledore hadn't taken his disappearance well and was still searching for him to this day. The Ministry had tried to seize his assets as blackmail to get him to return from wherever he was only to find Harry had emptied his vault and moved it to another Gringotts branch outside of their control. Despite all their threats and attempts to find out where he was, they had failed meaning Harry was still free and now recognized as an adult wizard even by the ICW. Harry couldn't be happier, especially since he could now use most spells without a wand, only needing his wand for the higher tier spells of the branches he hadn't mastered.

All in all, Harry loved his new life. A school where he didn't face death every year, a beautiful girlfriend and he wasn't living off scraps. His life was much better now.

Harry went through his final kata and breathed deeply as he was now fully awake and had worked up quite a sweat. Going through his cool down exercises, Harry then left the training sword leaning against the wall before going up to his bedroom to grab his school uniform and shower.

* * *

After showering, Harry had been happy to see his girlfriend had made him a full English style breakfast with bacon sausages and eggs. While Harry liked the Japanese cuisine there were times he just wanted a real English-style meal to start the day. His girlfriend didn't like it, saying it was too fatty and bad for his heart but occasionally relented as long as he didn't eat it too often. He made sure to leave a plate of bacon on the table for when Hedwig came in from hunting since, having eaten or not, she would want what she considered her due.

After tucking in with gusto, Harry had washed his plate and walked out of the house around 7:30am. Once outside and after locking the door behind him, Harry closed his eyes and connected himself to the house wards. He put them into what he called Code Beta which meant any non-registered people with hostile or non-friendly intentions were to be first transported somewhere in the Pacific and if they persisted, killed.

Code Alpha meant the wards were in complete 'kill' mode and killed anyone who wasn't registered into the wards without warning. It was what Harry considered his 'war' mode.

With that done, Harry started walking to school. He quickly arrived started to make his way across the school grounds when he heard his name being called. Turning to where he heard the call originate from, a smile came to his face when he saw who it was.

Walking toward him with a friendly smile on her face was Rias Gremory, the unofficial Queen of Kuoh Academy and one half of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Rias was a beautiful young woman, easily one of the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen, and that was including the Veela in the World Cup. She had a buxom young figure with a light skin tone and blue-green eyes. She had long crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and had a single hair strand sticking out from the top and few bangs covered her forehead and side strands framed her face. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. The uniform did nothing to detract from her beautiful figure and all in all, Harry could easily see why boys at the Academy tripped over themselves to get her attention.

Rias had been the one tasked by the school with helping Harry get settled into Kuoh Academy when he first transferred in almost two years ago. While Harry knew that the school board _must_ know about magic for him to be able to transfer in so easily, Rias, as far as he knew, didn't know about magic and simply helped him get used to the customs of Japan.

Being one of the few who could speak English fluently Rias had no trouble helping him get the nuances of Japanese culture down as well as help him not get lost in the school. While translation spells allowed one to learn a language as long as they were immersed in it, it didn't help one learn about that society's culture.

Who knew that failing to show proper respect to someone could start a family feud? And he thought purebloods were touchy about that sort of stuff.

Either way, Harry and Rias had become good friends due to the time they spent together. Harry's friendship with Rias, due to him being a foreigner, had gotten him much popularity from the girls as well as jealousy from the boys. It was partially for this reason, as well as 'exotic' good looks, that Harry was known as the unofficial King of Kuoh Academy and was regarded by most girls as the school's most eligible bachelor.

Harry could only internally sigh at the thought. It looks like no matter where he goes he'd always be cursed with fangirls. At least this time it was about something more understandable than simply surviving a madman's attack when he was one.

Harry smiled at Rias as she approached. "Good morning, Rias-chan. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Not looking forward to the new school year but that's normal," said Rias with her usual smile. "So meet anyone new this past summer?"

While Harry was normally dense when it came to women, even he suspected that Rias might have more than a passing interest in the answer to the question. Rias and him had become close and he knew that she didn't date since most boys objectified her to the point where they didn't respect her as person. While she didn't mind being admired for her looks, she hated that it overshadowed everything else about her.

Harry had never done that and was one of the few who knew that she was actually very smart. This caused Rias to consider Harry a potential boyfriend and never failed to leave subtle hints that she wouldn't mind dating him.

Alas, Harry was devoted to his girlfriend and while they had to keep their relationship secret, he wouldn't betray her.

Unbidden, a memory of a letter he received from Gringotts this past summer crossed his mind before he shook it off. "No, didn't meet anyone new. I just spent it traveling and catching up with old friends."

It wasn't far from the truth. Harry _had_ spent the summer traveling visiting the friends he'd made on his travels with his old master. He just didn't mention that he brought his girlfriend along as well.

An interested look crossed Rias's face at his words. "Really? Where'd you go?"

They spent a few minutes talking about the places Harry visited and the stuff that happened. He carefully avoided any mention of his girlfriend, just in case he let something slip that revealed her identity. Eventually, the subject changed to Rias' club.

"So what are you plans for the club this year?" asked Harry curiously.

Rias shrugged slightly."Nothing much, probably get a few new members."

Rias' Occult Research Club only numbered four at the moment and was the smallest club in the school. Harry wondered why that was since he knew most boys at the school would trip over themselves to join. Though if he thought about it that was probably why there were so few members. Rias probably didn't want people who weren't serious about the club to join.

"Yeah, you should probably do that," said Harry absently as they started to walk again. "I remember Souna complaining last year about the costs of maintaining a club of only four people. Something about such small clubs being useless or something. Though personally, I think she just likes to complain about you."

A twitch developed above Rias's left eye as she heard Souna's words about the usefulness of her club. "Useless, huh? I'll show her." Rias grumbled under her breath some not so kind suggestions as to where Souna could place her opinion before turning to Harry with a speculative glint in her eye. "I was actually thinking of inviting _you_, Harry-kun."

Harry almost tripped over himself at her words before turning to her with a nervous smile. "Me? For the Occult Research Club? Why do you think I'd be good for something like that?"

The Occult Research Club was exactly as it sounded in that its members researched paranormal activity such as claims in the city of magic and ghosts. Harry doubted they'd ever find concrete proof since Japanese wizards were _much_ more careful about hiding that kind of stuff but he didn't want to tempt fate by joining. That was just what he needed. Just when he was finally settling down in peace he manages to break the Statue of Secrecy and alert the world to his location by letting some muggles find out about the existence of magic.

Rias got into a lecturing pose as she explained. "Well, you're top in our class, even better than Souna, much to her ire and really popular as well. You're physically fit in case we need to look up certain claims in town quickly and can defend yourself thanks to being Head of the Kendo Club, which by the way I still find incredible you managed despite being foreign and a boy."

Harry just smiled sheepishly and passed a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Rias had to stop herself from blushing at the gesture since it made him look that much more handsome.

"Also, you live alone in a big house that we can use to meet up at in case we're looking up a case outside school hours. And finally," said Rias as he turned to Harry with a sly smile that for some reason gave him butterflies in his stomach. "I would really appreciate it."

Harry gulped as Rias looked at him with a small smile. Harry had always known Rias was beautiful from the moment he met her. With light creamy skin, long legs and bountiful bust not to mention a beautiful face to finish it off; Rias Gremory could have posed for magazines like Maxim and sold out every copy as well as caused the company to have to reprint. It was no surprise that even grown men wanted to be with her.

He also wasn't surprised by her not so subtle insinuation that she felt similar for him. No, what surprised him were the butterflies in his stomach at her smile. He always subconsciously admitted that he had a crush on her but was always suppressed it because he loved his girlfriend more and didn't want to cheat on her.

Now, however, it took most of his self-control not to kiss Rias where she stood and the intensity of it surprised him. Could the letter he received a month ago have subconsciously affected him?

However, even if that was true, he wasn't sure about starting a relationship with Rias. While they had good chemistry and he had no doubt they would be good together, he didn't know how his girlfriend would take it. Things had been… _tense_ for a few days after the letter arrived and things had just recently returned to how it was before. He didn't want to ruin it by bringing his newly discovered feelings for Rias up. He also didn't want to lose Rias as a friend if they didn't work out, especially since Rias was one of the few he could talk to easily.

There was also his history with a certain black-haired best friend of hers and the still unresolved things between them to consider….

Just as he was about to make an excuse as to why he couldn't join the club, a pair of large breasts were squished against his back even as pair of creamy soft arms wrapped around his chest.

"Ah," said a sultry voice in his ear that caused shivers to go up his spine. "I would _love_ for Harry-kun to join our club. I'd take care of him, buchou."

Harry couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face at the familiar voice. With the smile still in place, he turned around in the arms holding him and looked into the mischievous eyes of his ex-girlfriend Akeno Himejima.

Akeno was a buxom young woman around the same age as Rias and himself with long black hair and exotic violet eyes. Her hair was in its usual style of a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with the addition of black knee-high socks that further emphasized her long creamy legs.

Akeno was Rias' best friend and vice-president of the Occult Research Club as well as Harry's ex-girlfriend. They had met the very first day Harry enrolled into Kuoh Academy over a year ago and their relationship had been inevitable from the start. Harry had felt an instant connection to her that was obviously returned and for some reason, Harry found himself flirting back whenever Akeno flirted with him.

Flirting turned into stolen kisses. Stolen kisses turned into longer ones which turned into dates. Their relationship had been passionate and Harry could honestly say he had fallen in love with the girl very quickly. They had seemed perfect together and even lost their virginities to each other.

However, as with all things once the honeymoon portion passed, the problems quickly appeared. Harry hated the fact that he had to keep his magical status a secret from her and it caused him to not be as open with her as he wanted. There were times Harry swore she knew about magic but any attempt to find out if she really _was_ a witch was met with failure.

There was also the fact that Akeno had demonstrated an interest in S&M. While Harry didn't judge her for it, he himself didn't feel exactly comfortable with it due to his history with the Dursleys. The thought of being under another's mercy always brought him flashbacks to that time and it was even worse thinking about being the one hurting her. Harry couldn't help but be afraid that he might go too far and seriously hurt her.

This brought a wedge between them since while Akeno understood when he explained it; it meant they couldn't indulge in one of her desires. It was made worse by the fact that Akeno was keeping secrets from him such as where she lived, her past, and her frequent disappearances for 'business'. It had hurt Harry that even after he shared his own painful history with her she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him hers.

Harry's past betrayals and still low self-esteem at the time had made him paranoid and he had suspected she was seeing someone behind his back. Akeno had sworn she wasn't and loved him which had soothed him of that suspicion but the problem still existed since she wouldn't tell him what she _was_ doing.

Eventually, the secrets along with her frequent absences culminated when she disappeared for 'business' on the anniversary of Sirius's death despite promising to spend the day with him. They had argued where Harry demanded to know what was more important than him and she refused to tell him simply telling him she loved him and she wasn't betraying him.

Despite Harry doubting she was cheating on him, Harry had too much bad experience with people keeping secrets from him to let it slide from someone he loved. It was made worse by the fact that it had been the first anniversary of Sirius' death due to Dumbledore's secrets so his emotions had been raw at the time. Eventually, Harry couldn't deal with it and he broke up with her, unable to stand her keeping secrets from him, breaking both their hearts.

Harry had met his current girlfriend over the summer after he broke up with Akeno. They had started dating soon before school started again and by then the pain of his break-up with Akeno had mostly healed. He had made up with Akeno and reestablished their friendship but not their romantic relationship which he knew hurt her. To this day she kept trying to get back together with him and as far as he knew never gave any other boy the time of day.

Their friendship had turned into a semi-flirty one where Akeno flirted with him to get a reaction and he tried to suppress one. It bothered him slightly, especially since he still had feelings for Akeno but he also didn't want her to stop. Her stopping meant she no longer had those feelings for him and he didn't know what he'd do if that happened. But then again, he was dating someone else at the moment and loved that person very much so shouldn't he _want_ her to stop?

It was all very confusing.

Harry smiled down at Akeno and continued their familiar banter, the familiarity helping him get into the swing of things. "Good morning to you too, Akeno-chan. How are you doing on this fine day?"

Akeno gave him an exaggerated pout that Harry knew was false but couldn't help but fall prey to. "Sad because my favorite male friend didn't call me all summer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's probably because you _still_ haven't given me your phone number or even an address as to where you live. How am I supposed to contact you? Telepathically?" Harry couldn't help the slight bitterness in his voice at that. While he didn't need to know where she lived, he didn't see the problem with giving him a way to contact her if she so wanted him to keep in contact.

Akeno's smile slightly dimmed at the bitterness in his voice but it returned quickly enough. "Oh, you want my 'digits', as they say in America, already? Oh, what is this poor, innocent maiden to do against your bestial lusts?"

Harry snorted at the idea of Akeno being innocent. Even when she was a virgin and they just started dating, she had never been shy in expressing her desires. Harry actually doubted she had ever been innocent which, admittedly, had been one of the things that attracted him to her. She had a look in her eye at times that reminded Harry of himself at times and wondered what exactly was in her past that haunted her. Just another thing she didn't share with him.

A throat clearing beside them brought their attention to Rias who was looking at Akeno with a stare just a step down from a glare that was also laced with exasperated amusement. "Stop playing the Yamato Nadeshiko, Akeno. It doesn't suit you." said Rias in such a dry tone of voice that it caused Akeno to pout and Harry to laugh.

Rias smiled a bit at the look on her best friend's face. "Plus, I don't think Harry is into the whole perfect and quiet wife thing."

Akeno looked up at Harry who shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. The whole 'seen but not heard' thing isn't really my thing. I don't mind it but I do prefer a wife that speaks her mind." _'And is an animal in the bedroom,'_ thought Harry within the confines of his mind.

Akeno smiled mischievously. "So what _is_ your 'thing' then?"

Harry chuckled nervously as he tried to ignore how both Rias and Akeno were looking _very_ interested in his answer.

Luckily, Harry caught sight of a nearby clock and noticed they only had 10 minutes till class started. "Look, we only have 10 minutes to get to class and its bad manners to be late on the first day of school."

Both girls looked half-annoyed, half- amused at his blatant subject change before simply letting it go. The three friends continued talking as they crossed the grounds to enter the school building proper, ignoring the whispers of the student body. You'd think that after Harry being in the school for so long they'd be used to the sight of them being seen together. But no. Every time the three were seen together Harry would hear the usual comments of whether Harry was starting harem with them and how lucky he was.

Though considering some things Harry found out when he turned 17, they weren't far off.

As they were about to enter the school building, they were stopped by someone who made Harry frown and curse the fact that he wouldn't have one day without seeing him.

Standing there with a cocky grin on his face was Hayate Akita, a third year student much like them and one that had been after both Rias and Akeno since he enrolled into the school last year. Hayate was a moderately handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes that always walked around with a swagger in his gait. His family came from money so he always thought himself better than most and that any woman should be lucky to bask in his presence.

Harry despised the guy. He reminded Harry too much of Malfoy only ten times worse since at least Malfoy knew when to back off. Hayate didn't seem to get that memo though and kept coming back like a roach no matter how many times Akeno and Rias shot him down.

"Hey ladies," said Hayate in what he probably thought was a suave manner but only succeeded in making him seem oily. "How are you?"

Rias and Akeno smiled politely, something Harry couldn't manage. Harry couldn't forget an incident last year involving a friend of his, Kiyome Abe, where Hayate got a little too aggressive in trying to get her to go out with him. Harry had convinced Kiyome to try and press charges only for them to disappear due to his family's money. Harry had wanted to use his own money to counteract theirs but his girlfriend convinced him it wouldn't work and only draw attention to him. Despite this, Harry still despised the boy who almost raped one of his good friends.

"We are fine, thank you for asking Akita-san," said Rias politely. Only someone who knew her for long could see that she was irritated with the boy's presence. Harry had told her about what he almost did to Kiyome and Rias had been furious. The idea of someone getting away with attempted rape angered her and the fact that Kiyome was a friend of hers only made it worse.

"I thought I told you to call me Hayate, Rias-chan," said Hayate.

Rias just continued to smile politely even as her irritation seemed to rise. "I don't think we're close enough to call each other by our first names, _Akita-san_." The last part was said in a firm and annoyed tone of voice. Beside her, Akeno was smiling her scary smile which Harry recognized from the rare times she got angry at something.

Hayate smile turned almost into a leer as he stared at Rias. "We could always change that. Why don't you say you and me go out sometime this weekend?"

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline, I am very busy," said Rias smoothly.

Hayate's smile dropped and turned ugly. "Doing what?"

"Club activities," said Rias in a clipped tone. "Sorry."

Hayate twitched at that before plastering a smile and turning to Akeno. "Looks like it's just you and me then, eh Akeno-chan?"

"Ara Ara Ufufufu," giggled Akeno in a very condescending way. "I don't think I ever agreed to go anywhere with you. Plus, I'll be busy as well."

"Doing?" asked Hayate through gritted teeth.

"Anything else," said Akeno with a mocking smile, drawing a laugh from the crowd.

Harry himself couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips at Akeno's words drawing the boy's attention to him.

Hayate's eyes narrowed at the sight of Harry, especially since Akeno wrapped an arm around on of Harry's as if trying to send a message. "What are you laughing at, foreigner?"

Hayate had never liked Harry since the former had enrolled in Kuoh Academy during Harry's second year. The fact was that Harry had everything he felt should be his: he had dated Akeno, was popular among the girls for his courteous demeanor and politeness as well as his approachable demeanor, was good friends with Rias, was considered the 'King' of Kuoh Academy, and worse, at least in his mind, Harry had more money than his family did. For some reason he considered himself Harry's rival while Harry barely considered him an annoyance.

The fact that he consistently hit on two girls who were his friends, both of which (if he was honest with himself) he had less than platonic feelings for, only made it worse.

Harry just smiled at Hayate's attempt at provocation. "An idiot."

That got the crowd laughing and Hayate grit his teeth in anger at his quip.

Suddenly, Harry felt something akin to magic emanating from Hayate, getting his attention and putting him on alert. It felt similar to when a mage was preparing a spell. Harry absently noted that Rias and Akeno also seemed to tense and filed that observation away for later.

Harry studied Hayate seriously as he wondered whether he'd have to take down the boy to stop him as well as wondering how it was possible that Hayate was emanating magic of all things. As far as he knew, he was the only wizard in the school so how was Hayate capable of using magic?

Just when Harry was about to discreetly take down Hayate before he could unleash his spell, Hayate calmed himself and smiled politely. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll see you all in class."

Hayate bowed politely and started to walk away only to stop when he passed Harry. "Oh and please tell Kiyome to create a tennis uniform that's a little more respectable. We don't need any more rumors about you, do we?"

It was only Akeno's grip on his arm that stopped Harry from punching the guy out since it was Hayate himself that started rumors about Kiyome's promiscuity. In a traditional country like Japan where reputation was important, it had been a massive blow to her job prospects in the muggle world. Even Harry's wealth couldn't counteract it since it could actually make it worse making prospective bosses what she did to get his patronage.

Hayate walked away with a smug smile, leaving an angry Harry and a speculative Rias and Akeno behind.

* * *

Watching the scene from the third floor of the school were two girls around Harry's age. The first girl had black hair styled into a short bob cut and violet eyes along with a slender figure with modest sized breasts. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform and finished off her look with a pair of red framed round glasses that gave her a serious air. The other girl also had black hair but hers was knee-length with split bangs and had heterochromatic eyes with the right being light brown and the left being violet. She was much better endowed in the chest area than her companion and was also wearing the girls' school uniform plus a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses giving her a serious and academic look much like her companion.

These were Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra, the president and co-president of the Student Council. Secretly Souna's real name was Sona Sitri and both girls were devils with Sona being the King and Tsubaki being her Queen.

The two had watched Harry arrive and his meeting up with Rias and Akeno. Tsubaki, who had been blushing since catching sight of Harry, had narrowed her eyes when she saw Akeno's affectionate display. They had watched the short exchange between Harry's group and Hayate and both had a calculative look on their faces as they took in what they'd seen.

"Something's off," concluded Sona decisively. "Hayate was always an arrogant little shit but he would have never been so brazen before. Rich family or not, the school won't tolerate sexual harassment which he's on the border of doing. He has to know something we don't."

Tsubaki nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think his family has managed to get some influence over the school? His family _is_ pretty rich as well as having some influence in the government."

Sona shook her head. "No. The school is run by Rias's older brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, and even if he's lazy as hell when it comes to doing his job, he takes Rias's safety very seriously. He wouldn't let some punk with a history of sexual harassment complaints filed against him have influence in the school his sister goes to. No," Sona's face took on a thoughtful look. "It's something else. Did you sense it? Just for a moment there when he got angry before he controlled himself?"

Tsubaki hesitantly nodded. "I think so. I thought I was imagining things but for a moment there... I thought I sensed a similar presence to a Holy Sword."

Sona nodded. "Yes. The thing is... while we haven't been in the same class as Hayate before, we've been around him enough to be able to sense something like that. However, until now we've never sensed him having the potential for a Holy Sword. It would be different if he was in another year from us, but he's a third year like us. We should have sensed it if he had one. Plus, the presence felt... _wrong_ somehow. Like it was fake in some way."

Tsubaki turned over her King's words in her head before pointing something out. "I've never heard of someone wielding a Holy Sword if they're not meant to. But you're right, buchou. It did feel... _off_ somehow."

Sona's face took on a calculative look. "We have to watch him and decide if he's a threat or not. If he is, we have to proceed with caution. We don't know which Holy Sword he wields so we have to be careful." At Tsubaki's agreement, Sona's mind turned to other matters as a small smile crossed her face. "So what do you think of Harry?"

Tsubaki almost tripped despite having been standing still before a small, almost unnoticeable blush crossed her face at the mention of the handsome third year. "U-Um, Harry Potter, President? Well, he's certainly in top shape this year. He seems to have taken care of himself over the summer."

A small laugh escaped Sona's mouth at her Queen's words. "I mean, what do you think of my making him my knight this year?"

Tsubaki blinked at her words before turning to Sona with a slightly hopeful look in her eyes. "Really? I-I mean," Tsubaki plastered on a calm look on her face when she saw Sona's smirk, "He would be a good addition to your peerage. Especially as a knight. His skills with a sword are already quite considerable even as a normal human."

Sona smirked. "Yes. He even managed to defeat you last year despite you being a Queen and him being just a normal human. His skill with a sword is truly a sight to behold."

Tsubaki's blush grew as she remembered when she sparred with Harry using a simple staff (since she couldn't use a naginata) while he used a shinai. His swordplay had been beautiful to behold and Tsubaki had had to use her Devil abilities up to 20% just to keep up. In the end, he beat her with skill alone since the only way she could have won was by revealing more of her abilities than could be explained away. Since then, Tsubaki had had a massive crush on the handsome boy, but didn't know how to approach him.

His obvious association with Akeno and Rias and the latter's obvious interest in making him a member of the latter's peerage made it difficult. There was actually a bit of a cold war between Rias and Sona over him since both high-class Devils were friends of Harry and wanted him in their peerage but didn't want to start a fight with the other by overstepping their bounds.

There was also the fact that Tsubaki herself didn't know how to approach the charismatic and handsome boy. Harry was quite popular with the ladies even if the only girl he's dated was Akeno over a year ago. Tsubaki was afraid he would be disappointed in her by comparison since she didn't consider herself that interesting.

Sona seemed to sense her thoughts since her eyes softened. "I'm going to ask him if he can continue to fill in as treasurer for the Student Council until we find a replacement. You should continue to help him and sound out whether he'd be inclined to accept my offer to join our peerage."

Tsubaki blushed at the thought of spending more time with the handsome boy but nodded her head in understanding. "Very well, Mistress. I won't let you down."

Sona smiled. "I know you won't." Sona turned back to the window with a calculative glint in her eye. "Things look like they're about to get interesting this year."


	3. Shining Devil King part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Harry had a small smile on his face as he made his way across the school grounds on his way to class. It was Friday of the second week of school so as normal, everyone was looking forward to the weekend as if it would mean summer would start once more. Harry himself was looking forward to spending some alone time with his girlfriend who he hadn't been able to see much of during the week as well as continue practicing his new spells.

Most of his spells were either alchemic or elemental in nature since those were his areas of mastery. It made him a powerful combat mage but also fairly bad when it came to esoteric magic unrelated to either discipline.

As Harry was making his way across the grounds toward the building where his Calculus class was held, he stopped when he heard the sound of giggling coming from behind the female kendo club's locker room.

Sighing as he knew who was giggling and angry since he also knew the reason why, Harry discreetly cast a Silencing spell on his body as he slowly sneaked up on the perpetrators. As he circled the locker room, he found exactly what he expected to.

Looking through a peep hole into the girls' locker room were three boys: Matsuda, Motohama and Issei Hyuudou. The three boys were second years and despite having transferred in only last year, they were well-known around the school as the Perverted Trio.

Harry frowned in disgust as he remembered them declaring many times last year that they only transferred in in order to gain a harem, somehow thinking that the low boys to girls ratio meant the girls would just through themselves at them. As if the girls didn't have any self-respect at all.

Harry personally didn't have anything against them but he did find it annoying and not the least bit disturbing how perverted the three boys were. I mean, he could appreciate a beautiful woman as much as the next guy but peeking on them while they're changing? Violating their personal space and make them feel that they can't be safe even within their own locker room? There's something seriously wrong with that.

That's not even mentioning the fact that Harry himself was friends with most of the members of the female kendo club thanks to being close friends with the captain.

Harry's anger grew when he heard the kendo captain's soft voice float through the open window, showing that she was changing as well. The three perverts also noticed and their giggling grew.

"Oh man, today's our lucky day!," said Matsuda with a perverted smile. "The Kendo captain Saeko Busujima herself is changing in there! She usually changes by herself in her office!"

"Breasts: 83cm, Waist: 56cm, Hips: 86cm," panted Motohama as he looked through his own peekhole. "That woman is a goddess! I'd rank her in the top ten hottest chicks in school! And we get to see her naked!"

At that, Harry had enough. It was bad enough they were going to peek on girls who were friends of Harry but to peek on Saeko, one of Harry's closest friends was crossing the line.

All three perverts froze when they heard the sound of knuckles cracking behind them. Slowly turning toward the sound, all three froze when they saw Harry standing there with a dark smile on his face.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said Harry a dangerously smooth tone. "Nice day, isn't it? Perfect day to take in the sights of nature, don't you think?"

All three boys gulped as they took in the sight of Harry standing there with a shinai in his hand. From the sound made whenever Harry smacked it against his palm, it was one of the weighted one and they privately wondered what kind of person goes around with one of those close at hand.

The truth was that Harry had conjured it before getting their attention but they didn't need to know that.

Issei seemed to be the bravest of the three as he gulped and gave a shaky laugh. "Y-Yeah, that's what we're doing. Just sitting out here behind this building, which we have no idea what it has inside, enjoying the sounds of nature."

Harry's eerie smile just widened as right in that moment the sound of girls talking was heard.

"Oh, Saeko-senpai!" called one girl to the aforementioned kendo captain. "You've been spending a lot of time with Harry-senpai this year. Are you finally making your move?"

The silence that question created, both inside and outside the building, caused Saeko's quiet reply to be heard. "Ah… I don't know if he'll be interested. I'm sure he has better, worthier girls after him."

"You shouldn't say that senpai!" called the voice Harry recognized as Murayama. "You're beautiful and I'm sure Harry-senpai has noticed as well. Plus, you two would look so cute together!"

A chorus of agreement came through the window as three perverts and one slightly intrigued boy listened curiously.

"Harry-senpai is so dreamy!" came the voice of Katase. "So polite and mysterious! After that mean Akeno-senpai broke his heart he hasn't dated anyone! He needs your gentle hands to mend his broken heart, Saeko-senpai!"

"Yeah, I've read about this in my manga!" came the excited voice Yukari Sahashi. "The main character got his heart broken by the cruel seductress who toyed with his heart and lived alone without love until he met a kind and gentle woman whose steadfast love and gentle hands mended his broken heart!"

There was a chorus of love-struck sighs from within the locker room as all four boys outside had incredulous looks on their faces. _'That stuff only happens in trashy romance novels!'_ thought all four boys.

Saeko's voice was barely heard afterwards. "Do you truly believe so?"

"Of course, senpai!" came Murayama's excited reply. "He spends most of his time either with Rias Gremory, Kiyome Abe or with you! Kiyome has already said she wasn't interested in dating anyone and he's ignored Rias-senpai's advances… it's obvious he's just waiting for you to make your move!"

"Yeah, he's just too shy after Akeno-senpai breaking his heart to make the first move!" encouraged Yukari. "Don't you and he usually spar alone after school every day? "

"Yes," came Saeko's slow reply. "We spar until 5pm more or less and then he walks me home to make sure I arrive safely."

There was a chorus of squeals of how romantic that was from the girls as outside the locker room, Harry blushed as he realized that actually _did_ sound sort of romantic. It wasn't meant to be that way! They sparred alone because those spars weren't following regulation rules but more like all-out fights between them to improve. He also walked her home afterwards because he felt bad sometimes about hurting her when she didn't have access to magic. Recently he also walked her home because he was worried about her after what happened between Kiyome and Hayate. This was because the latter expressed an interest in Saeko as well and Harry didn't want the same thing to happen to her. He didn't doubt she'd defend herself and with Hayate's influence he could actually get her sent to jail claiming she assaulted him.

From the jealous and dirty looks being sent at him from the three perverts, they obviously believed the girl's version of his reasons.

"You already had Akeno-senpai and now Saeko-senpai?" whispered Issei furiously. "Leave something for the rest of us you selfish bastard!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the three at his words and raised his weighted shinai to administer the beating he was going to give before this when he stopped at the sound of a loud squeal.

"I know!" said Yukari happily. "You should totally seduce him during your spar. Let him see your elegance through your swordplay and then ask him to take you on a date this weekend! He won't be able to resist your advances especially after he beat on you with his shinai for over two hours!"

Harry almost snorted at Yukari's words. He still remembered the times Saeko had actually managed to crack a rib or two from her landed strikes. He would have to walk Saeko to her house and then walk back to his own home all while hiding the pain before he could drink a healing potion.

Yeah, Saeko gave as well as she got.

Harry tuned out as the girls descended into talks on how Saeko should seduce Harry from everything from what Saeko should wear to how she should wear it.

Harry himself was thinking about what he should do now that he knew Saeko actually had a crush on him. Sure, she spent a lot of time with him and he was the only person she regularly sparred with, but he just thought she respected him as a swordsman, not that it was anything more!

Once again, the actions of women were more complicated that they seemed at first glance.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the three perverts trying to discreetly make a run for it. His eyes narrowed at them, making them freeze, as he once again remembered that they were peeking on the very girls they overheard, one of them being a close friend, in a place where they should feel safe. The fact that they talked about something so obviously private without fear of being overheard just underlined that fact.

Harry gave the three perverts an evil smile before raising the shinai in the air.

Inside the locker room, the girls were broken out of their excited conversation about Saeko's coming seduction of Harry when they heard three familiar-sounding boys screaming for mercy. Realizing that the screams were coming from behind the locker room and there would only be one reason they would be there, the girls quickly threw on some hakama and raced outside with their shinai in hand, Murayama and Katase leading the way.

They circled the locker room and found the boy they were talking about dragging the Perverted Trio out from behind the locker room with one hand with an angry scowl on his face and a shinai in his other hand. Seeing the girls, he walked over to where they were and dropped the perverts at their feet.

"Sorry for bothering you girls," said Harry with a smile. "But I found these three perverts trying to peek on you in the locker room and stopped them. If you want I can come by over the weekend and cover up the peekholes they were using so this doesn't happen again."

The female kendo club turned from glaring angrily at the three rapidly paling perverts to smiling gratefully at Harry. "Thank you for protecting our modesty, Harry-kun," said Saeko gratefully before frowning. "But we don't have any money to pay you for the repairs for fixing the walls."

Harry waved it off, though inwardly wondering since when Saeko called him –kun and whether it had something to do with the earlier conversation. "It's free so don't worry. I don't feel right leaving those peekholes there. You guys should be able to feel safe in your own locker room and as long as those peekholes are there you won't be able to."

Saeko smiled gratefully and the girls behind her all yelled their thanks. "Thank you for your kindness, Harry-kun." She sent the three perverts a harsh glare. "At least some men have decency."

"We should educate them as to why peeking on us is a bad idea, taichou," said Katase as she tapped her shinai against her left palm while smile menacingly at the three perverts. "It won't fix the many things wrong with them but it's a start."

The other kendo girls shouted their agreement except for Yukari who looked down at the heavily bruised boys with pity.

"I dunno," said Yukari slowly. "It looks like Harry-senpai already beat them pretty good. It doesn't look like we have to do anything more."

The three perverts looked at Yukari gratefully as they cried tears of joy that they wouldn't be beaten by the entire kendo team. The kendo team looked disgruntled at being denied their rightful prey but agreed that they did look like they had enough.

Yukari smiled and posed to put her body on display. "Besides, can we blame them? Who wouldn't want to admire our beautiful bodies?"

Unfortunately for the three perverts, Issei's mouth opened before his brain could be engaged. "Who would want to peek on you? With the size of your breasts peeking on you is like peeking on a middle school girl."

Harry took a step back from the line of fire as Yukari's right eye twitched and she started to grit her teeth in anger.

Yukari was a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes who was in her second year in Kuoh Academy. She had a slender physique that made her perfect for kimonos and long legs that even Harry had to admit were attractive. All in all, Yukari was growing into a beautiful woman.

Unfortunately, while most of her body was growing steadily, her breasts did not follow suit and were still a small B-cup despite her being 17. This made her very sensitive to comments on her breast size. Harry still remembered the kendo competition where they had to drag her off her opponent's unconscious and badly beaten body when he made a derogatory comparison between her chest size and a pre-pubescent girl's.

Yukari was still banned from international competitions for that same reason.

"Ukukukuku," giggled Yukari evilly. "It seems I was wrong, taichou. It seems they haven't learned their lesson yet. Well, you know what our senseis say. The best way to learn a lesson is to repeat it until it _sinks in_."

The other girls from the kendo club had equally vicious grins on their faces as they circled their trembling prey.

Feeling an intense need to prank the trembling boys, Harry offered his conjured weighted shinai to Yukari after making sure it would last until sunset at the very least. "Here, Yukari. It's weighted so it weighs similar to a real katana. I think it'll help _impart the lesson_."

Yukari gave him a thankful smile before turning to the three cowering boys with a ferocious glare. "Now, let the lesson _**begin**_."

Harry turned from the carnage the girls loosed on the boys only to be surprised to see Saeko standing behind him. Remembering what he heard in the locker room, Harry looked at Saeko in a different light.

Harry had always known Saeko was attractive. Hanging around Rias and Akeno made it easy to realize that Saeko was in the same league as them in terms of attractiveness, if in a different way. Saeko had long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose. She had deep blue eyes and breasts that rivaled Rias's for size. For a Japanese girl she was quite tall, though her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings as he could attest to.

Even with the hakama covering most of her body, it didn't take much for Harry to remember that her legs were long and perfectly proportioned to be muscular while not losing their feminine softness and curves. Her butt was nice and round even in the hakama and Harry had to wonder if it was firm like most of her muscles or soft like Akeno and his girlfriend's. Harry also couldn't help but notice that her lips were shiny pink color that seemed to call to him and he couldn't help but wonder how they would taste.

Rias and Akeno gave off a mysterious and seductive air respectively and were more of an obvious beauty with their large breasts and feminine curves. Saeko, on the other hand, gave off a mysterious air but of a different kind. She had large breasts and obvious curves but the overall effect was more like a dangerously attractive predator. She was beautiful the same way a panther was, the danger only enhancing her allure and giving her an edge Rias and Akeno lacked.

Harry knew that Saeko, following her familial samurai lineage, strictly followed what could be interpreted as Bushido code and it was reflected in her character and behavioral patterns. In summary, Saeko Busujima was the perfect example of a Yamato Nadeshiko which was the epitome of the Japanese ideal wife. She was soft-spoken and beautiful but had a hint of steel hidden beneath her soft exterior. Her mysterious air gave one an invitation to want to know more unlike Rias whose air gave her an image of being unapproachable despite her being a kind person.

Harry knew from experience that in difficult fights Saeko fell into her bloodlust in her enjoyment of the fight. It was stark contrast from her normal demeanor and for the first time Harry felt himself wanting to know Saeko even better and see what else was hiding beneath her soft-spoken exterior.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts when he saw Saeko was trying to ask him something.

"Um.." started Saeko hesitantly, which was strange for the normally bold and confident girl. "How long were you behind the locker room when you found the three perverts?"

Harry instantly realized she wanted to know if he overheard the conversation about her feelings for him. He didn't want her to be embarrassed (or her to realize just how much he overheard) so he quickly acted like he hadn't heard anything.

"Not long," said Harry with a shrug. "I heard their perverted giggling and quickly knocked them out before bringing them out here to you guys. I'm not the kind of guy to peek on girls, Saeko."

Saeko gave him a searching look before relaxing and smiling. "I know you're not. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to overhear…." Saeko trailed off before squaring her shoulders and looking at Harry in the eye. "Will we be having our usual spar after school today?"

Heart racing as he remembered what he overheard just now, Harry nodded. "Yeah, of course. Unless you want to cancel?"

"No!" said Saeko quickly. She calmed herself before hesitantly smiling. "I was just… making sure. I'll see you then?"

Harry nodded his head even as his mind raced as to what he should do about this. "You know it." Checking the time, Harry's eyes widened when he saw he had only one minute to get to class. "Shit, I'm going to be late! I'll see you after school, Saeko-chan!"

With that, Harry raced off to class, picking up his bookbag where he dropped it when he went to punish the perverts, and into the building, not realizing what he had said.

Standing where he had left her, Saeko felt her cheeks redden and a small smile play on her lips as she replayed what Harry called her. "Saeko-chan?"

"WHO'S SMALL NOW, HUH?!" yelled Yukari as she viciously stomped on Issei's testicles as he squealed in pain.

Sighing in exasperation at her friend's viciousness, Saeko went to do the unenviable job of prying her fellow kendo club sisters from the three perverts. It wouldn't do if they killed them after all.

At least not where there were so many potential witnesses.

* * *

Harry raced toward his Calculus class, hoping his teacher wouldn't be too angry with him for being late.

His hopes were dashed when Harry entered the classroom only for everyone to turn to him as he opened the door, including one severely irritated Gorgos-sensei.

Melina Gorgos was 25 year old woman with long violet hair that reached up to her knees and hypnotizing silver eyes covered by blue semi-rimmed square glasses. She was Greek and had transferred in as the new Calculus teacher last year after the previous one was caught sexually harassing a third year girl. She was currently wearing her normal teacher attire which consisted of a mid-thigh black skirt with black stockings, a long-sleeved white blouse and a short black suit jacket over it. She finished off the look with high heels that did things to her legs that should be illegal.

She was unanimously considered by the boys in the school as the hottest woman in the school if not the whole town. While Rias may be the most beautiful girl in school, Melina-sensei was all woman and had a seductive air that Rias couldn't hope to match. She had large breasts that were only beaten by Akeno's by two centimeters and a curvaceous figure that made most supermodels green with envy. Her legs seemed to go on forever which were somehow made more attractive by the nylon black stockings she wore and her butt was noticeable even in the professional-looking skirt she wore.

Her ice-like demeanor and attitude actually made boys that much more attracted to her which was made worse by her accent which increased her 'foreign' and exotic edge.

To be blunt, Gorgos-sensei inspired more 'naughty teacher' fantasies just by dressing professionally than many other teachers did by trying to dress sexy.

Currently, however, she was looking at Harry with a look of irritation and disappointment. "Nice of you to join us, Potter-san. Perhaps you came to tell the class why you're late?"

The old Harry would have blushed and stuttered an excuse but now Harry simply smiled easily and shrugged. "Sorry, sensei. I had to discipline some perverts peeking on the female kendo club."

Gorgos-sensei rolled her eyes at that and frowned but gestured him in. "Very well, you're not _that _late. Just don't let it happen again. Next time, simply alert the kendo club captain and arrive on time."

Harry smiled and thanked her before making his way to his seat which was beside the window on one side and had Rias sitting beside him on the other side. He noticed with smile that Akeno was sitting behind Rias and both girls were looking at him in amusement.

"Hey, girls," said Harry easily. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"No, not really," said Rias as she shook her head. "Sensei was just starting to go over what she'd explained this week. She must really like you. If it was me she would have given me detention for being almost 10 minutes late."

"She's not that bad," defended Harry half-heartedly.

Both Rias and Akeno gave him incredulous looks before Akeno spoke. "One time I was two minutes late and she gave me twice the amount of homework than everyone else. She said it was because since I had so much free time I should spend it doing something productive."

Harry winced at the harsh punishment that unfortunately, was par for the course in Gorgos-sensei's class. "That's… harsh. I guess she just likes me better because I have straight A's in her class."

Rias smiled teasingly. "Or maybe she has a crush on you."

Harry rolled his eyes as Rias and Akeno snickered at the seemingly impossible thought. Gorgos-sensei was well-known to be an 'Ice Queen' and didn't date nor have any interest in anyone. She made Daphne Greengrass from Hogwarts seem positively expressive in comparison.

The class went on as normal and when the bell rang, Gorgos called him before he left the classroom.

"Potter-san, please stay behind for a moment," said Gorgos-sensei stiffly.

Harry turned to Rias and Akeno who were smiling teasingly at him. "Looks like she doesn't like you as much as we thought," said Rias teasingly.

"Who knows? Maybe she wants you to stay behind to confess her love for you." teased Akeno.

"Ha ha," deadpanned Harry. "Very funny. I'll see you guys in sixth period. I don't take Art class so I'm free now. If I don't show up for sixth period, send a search team for my frozen body."

Giggling at Harry's exaggeration, the girls left the room, leaving Harry alone with Gorgos-sensei.

Seeing that they were alone, Harry discreetly cast Locking and Silencing charms on the closed door as well as an Obscuring Charm on the windows so now one could look in.

Turning to the front of the room, Harry saw that Gorgos-sensei was sitting on the edge of her desk with her arms crossed under her breasts which inadvertently emphasized her larger breasts. She also had legs crossed with her left leg over her right which caused her skirt to ride up a little and showed a bit of stocking-free leg skin between the edge of her skirt and the edge of her stockings. The way she was sitting made sure to show everything she had while looking entirely innocent at the same time.

Harry felt his heart start to race at the sight and made his way toward his Calculus teacher.

"Now, Potter-san," said Gorgos-sensei in a reprimanding tone while gesturing for him to sit in the chair in front of her. "Can you explain to me in greater detail just why you were late for me class?"

Harry made his way over and sat in front of his teacher, the angle giving him a perfect view up her skirt _just_ enough to hint at what was underneath but not enough to see her panties. Harry felt himself hardening when she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again with her right over her left this time, the action giving him a flash of violet lace panties before disappearing.

"Well?" repeated Gorgos-sensei.

Harry shook himself to clear his head from the fogging thoughts before looking up at Gorgos-sensei's face, whose eyes had a bit of amusement showing she knew where he was looking. "I'm sorry sensei but I caught those three perverts peeping on the female kendo club and couldn't in conscious let them go unscathed. If I had alerted Busujima-san to their presence, they would have had time to escape and possibly made it look like I was making things up."

Gorgos-sensei hmmm'ed before once again uncrossing and recrossing her legs, catching Harry's attention. "But that doesn't explain why it took you so long. Surely it couldn't have taken more than 5 minutes to deal with them?"

Harry once again forced himself to look up at Gorgos-sensei's face which now sported a small smile, showing she was doing it on purpose.

_'Well, two can play this game,'_ thought Harry amusedly.

Harry slouched slightly in the chair and spread his legs out and apart slightly. The effect brought attention to his legs as he stretched them out and inevitably to the massive bulge in his trousers from the erection he was sporting.

Harry knew she had seen it by the slight catch in her breath and the way she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She unconsciously started to fidget, showing she was becoming aroused.

"Well, no, _sensei_," said Harry stressing her title which caused to get more aroused to their circumstances. "But I was distracted by other things beyond my control. I promise it won't happen again."

Gorgos-sensei hmmm'ed once more before standing up and walking until she was standing in front of him. She then leaned forward until she was only a few inches from his face which gave him a perfect view down her cleavage.

"That just leaves how I should punish you then. Not only did you arrive late to my class when the rules state you shouldn't but..."

Gorgos-sensei suddenly straddled Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck while grinding herself onto his erection, drawing a moan from him.

"... you were late when I specifically left you a note the other day to never be late for my class." finished Melina with a pout. "What kind of boyfriend is late for his girlfriend's class?"

Harry smiled as he drew his girlfriend in for a fierce kiss.

Yes, Melina Gorgos, his Calculus teacher was also his girlfriend of over a year. They had first met in Greece during Harry's travels with Master Tanaka. Master Tanaka had gone to check something and left Harry alone so he had wandered over to a local magical bar. He had seen Melina sitting alone in a booth and with all the other booths filled, he had wandered over and asked if he could sit with her.

She had at first been suspicious, thinking Harry was either one of the men who were going to give her grief due to her magical creature heritage (which was caused her to have natural violet hair and silver eyes) or another cocky teenage boy come to flirt with her thinking she'd fall all over them since she was a 'half-breed bitch'.

However, Harry had sat down and said nothing, simply sipping his drink and practicing some Greek rune work his master had given him that he had to decipher. After 20 minutes of silence, Melina had eventually broken it when she pointed a place where he made an error. While not his area of expertise, Harry's knew enough to teach Harry the basics and some advanced tricks. Melina, on the other hand, had graduated top of her class in Runes and had even entered the magical equivalent of college with her concentration in Runes.

Melina had just recently graduated top of her class at the time but was finding it hard to find work or someone to give her a grant to continue her research due to her magical creature heritage. It was hypocritical since she knew for a fact that most so-called 'pure-bloods' in Greece were descended from magical creatures themselves. Anyone willing to give her work either paid her far less than she deserved or wanted her do _other_ things for them on the side. It had reached the point where she was considering leaving Greece to find work elsewhere.

The rune Harry had misinterpreted was an easy one to get wrong since it had two meanings whose only way to differentiate was by knowing the context of the entire passage. That had started up a conversation on runes and the differences between greek and the ancient egyptian most used. They had stayed debating for hours and only stopped when the owner of the bar came over to tell them they were closing.

Afterwards, they had made plans to meet up again to keep discussing their theories. For Melina, despite being 23 at the time, it was the first time she had had an intelligent conversation about her passion with someone that didn't involve that person either trying to steal her ideas and claim them as their own or trying to get in her pants. For Harry, he had been enthralled by all her different ideas and how _easy_ it had been to talk to her. Harry had never found it easy to talk to a pretty girl and the fact he was able to hold an intelligent conversation with one actually relaxed him and gave him a boost to his self-esteem.

The meetings continued for the entirety of the month of June Harry spent in Greece with his tutor. They became close friends and would have become more but they held back. On Melina's side because despite licking him he was still only 15 almost 16 and Greece didn't have 13 as the age of consent like Japan. For Harry, he didn't have the confidence at the time to make a move on the beautiful older woman especially since he knew he would be leaving soon. Harry wasn't the type to have a one-night stand with a girl and then leave her soon afterwards.

Therefore, they had parted as simply friends and made plans to keep in touch.

They ran into each other again the very next summer about two weeks after Harry broke up with Akeno. He was still reeling from his break-up and bumping into Melina while wandering the town had been a happy coincidence.

The two had gotten to talking with Melina explaining she had gotten fed up with Greece and after hearing about how more tolerable Japan was to people with magical creature heritage from Harry, she had moved there. At the time she had been looking for a job on the muggle side to help pay for her continued living while she continued her research and searched for someone to fund her research.

The two continued to meet up as before and once again the familiar sexual tension rose up between them. However, this time there was nothing stopping them since neither Melina nor Harry were going anywhere and the age of consent in Japan was 13.

By mid-July they were officially dating and happy together. At first Harry was afraid he was simply rebounding on Melina. But by the end of the summer both were convinced they were in love and Melina had even managed to get herself a muggle job. Harry would have offered to let her move in with him and fund her research but knew she would never accept it. She had left Greece in order to find someone who would fund her research due to her brains and not because she spread her legs for them. Harry doing it would only make it feel like she did just that.

Both had been shocked when it turned out the job Melina got was as the new Calculus teacher in Kuoh Academy. Both had been awkward around each other for that first week, not knowing how to act or what to do. While Harry was above the age of consent, he was still her student and teacher-student relationships were strictly forbidden.

Both had been unsure what to do. Melina needed the job but loved Harry too much to break up with him. Harry also didn't want to break up with her but was afraid of the negative consequences of anyone finding out about their relationship on her reputation. In a country like Japan where reputation was important, someone finding out about them would ruin any chance of her ever finding someone to fund her research within the country.

They had considered breaking up since it was the logical thing to do. That lasted until that first weekend when Harry had run into Melina outside again and invited her in for tea which ended into a weekend long sex session.

They both realized that they loved each other too much to break up and instead decided to keep it a secret. They went to great pains to hide their relationship, with Melina having her own apartment (which she barely stayed in unless it was do grade papers) and both making sure they never acted anything more than courteous to each other in public. It gave Melina the reputation of being and Ice Queen while making people think Harry was still broken-hearted over his break-up with Akeno and that was why he didn't date.

It had worked and to this day no one knew about them being anything more than teacher and student.

Of course, the week was long and every now and then they did what they were currently doing which was meet up somewhere in the school, ward and silence the room to hell and back and fuck each other silly. The danger of being caught even with the wards and protections against it only made the sex that much more intense.

"Technically, that note was for Monday," said Harry teasingly as he rested his hands on his girlfriend's ass. "And it was so I wouldn't miss _third_ period class. I'm proud to say I didn't miss my third period class on Monday."

Melina lightly swatted his shoulder, drawing a chuckle from Harry. "You know what I mean," said Melina with a pout. "You shouldn't miss your girlfriend's class. It makes her feel unappreciated."

Harry just smiled knowingly at her. "And how should I make it up to you?"

Melina's eyes flashed as she slowly slithered off his lap until she was on her knees before him. "You just sit there and take your punishment like a good boyfriend."

**Smut/Lemon begins**

Melina teasingly pulled down his zipper with a sultry look in her eyes. Harry bit his lip to keep himself from moaning as she rubbed his erection through his pants before slowly pulling them down.

Melina's breath caught as she saw the large tent his erection caused, making her lick her lips in anticipation. Rather than pull down his boxers as well, Melina simply undid the button in front and pulled his erection out through there.

Melina looked up at him impishly. "Your punishment is to hold it until I say you can come. If you succeed you get to fuck me over my desk. But if you fail, I'll leave you with blue balls for the rest of the day."

Harry's breath caught at the thought of her teasing him until he was about to burst only to leave him like that. She had done it before when she was especially annoyed at him for flirting with Akeno in her class or something similar. While she didn't doubt his loyalty, she still didn't want to see it.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when he looked down and saw the top of his girlfriend's head at his waistline. He let out a hiss when he felt her grip him in her fingers, her warm breath tickling the head of his tool. Melina gave him a slow stroke, making him moan as she lifted her head to look at him, her gaze meeting his. She gave him a half smile that sent shivers of desire up his spine before she stuck out her tongue and started licking the underside of his prick from the base to the tip.

Harry moaned out loud at the liquid heat that flooded his senses, his head rolling to the side and his eyes slamming shut. _'Dear God, that feels good!'_ he thought in a daze. _'How am I supposed to stand that?'_ They hadn't been able to hook up all week so Harry was especially sensitive, something Melina no doubt knew and was taking advantage of.

When Harry realized Melina had stopped, he opened his eyes and looked at her again, curious if something had gone wrong. As soon as he made eye contact again, she repeated the lick, adding a quick swirl around the head of his member for good measure. Harry's head fell back again, a gasp forcing its way from his throat, but once again Melina didn't continue, and it wasn't until she licked him again when he looked at her, that it dawned on him that she wanted him to watch her.

Doing his best to put his head in a comfortable position, and wishing he had a pillow to support him, Harry was treated to the captivating sight of Melina running her tongue along his erection, making it shine with her saliva, occasionally using her hand to stroke him sensually. She maintained her gaze upon him, and Harry heard himself groaning at her ministrations, straining his neck muscles to keep his eyes on her despite the uncomfortable position it kept him in. He grit his teeth when Melina swirled her tongue around his exposed glans, first clockwise, then counterclockwise, crying out unabashedly when she opened her mouth and took the entire head between her lips.

Melina gently brushed the edge of her teeth along the sensitive skin, the combination of discomfort and pleasure making Harry's head swim. When she eased her teeth back, the relief that flooded over him was almost exquisite, and he nearly sobbed at the feeling. Clenching his teeth in exertion, Harry saw and felt Melina ease her head forward, the image of his cock disappearing between her lips burning into his memory. No matter how many times she did it, it never got old and he made sure to burn each time into his memory using Occlumency. When her nose brushed up against his pubic hair, and he was sure he could feel himself touching the back of her throat, Melina began to caress his testicles, squeezing them gently as she pulled her head back, her cheeks drawn in as she sucked.

Harry could feel his control slipping as Melina effortlessly deep throated him, his cries growing louder as she relentlessly pushed him towards his peak. He had to grip the edges of his chair in a death grip to keep himself from bucking into her face, knowing from experience that she hated that. She would pull her head back until just his head was between her lips, roll her tongue around it, then take him all back into her mouth, repeating this without hesitation, making him tense up before the inevitable release. As he felt the first warning signs of climax on the edge of his awareness, ihe tried to warn Melina that he was at the edge of his control. "I-I can't hold on for m-much longer Melina… Unnh! I-I'm close…" he grunted, straining to hold himself off for even a second or two more.

Melina paid him no heed, actually increasing her pace and repositioning herself so that he would have better view of the blowjob.

Harry held on for another minute out of sheer willpower before he felt that holding on any longer would be hazardous for his health. "M-Melina! I can't..."

"Cum for me, baby," said Melina sultrily. "Cum for your dirty sensei. Cum down her throat!"

Harry felt himself tighten up, his balls preparing to let fly with a truly massive burst, but he wanted to warn her one last time before letting go. "I-It's coming… I ca-can't- Ohhh! -hold off… anymore…! Unnhh!" Harry let out a deep groan, the world fading out around the edges as he fired off a load of his seed into Melina's waiting mouth, the ecstasy of the moment relaxing him in a way nothing else could.

The forbidden nature of what they'd just done, as well as Melina's continued sucking, made him shoot two more jets of his essence down her throat, and his head fell back, moaning in pleasure as he heard her gulping down his seed, his prick starting to go soft after the release. Harry could feel sweat breaking out all over his body as Melina finally finished with her attentions, letting his now limp member slide from her mouth, as he panted to get his wind back.

"God, Mel-chan. You're a natural," praised Harry with a smile.

Melina gave him a sultry smile before standing up. "We're not done yet."

Despite having just cum, he felt himself start to harden when she threw aside her jacket and started to undo the buttons of her blouse, exposing her bra-clad breasts. Once done with the blouse, she started on her skirt, undoing the zipper on the side. She shifted her hips as she eased the skirt down past her waist, revealing a the pair of violet lace panties he had briefly seen earlier, sliding it down her legs past her stockings and high heels, before stepping out of it. Straightening back up, Rider used her thumbs to push down her panties, letting them fall down her legs before she stepped out of them as well.

Now dressed only in her stockings and glasses, Melina stood over a highly aroused Harry, all but ordering him to look at her. As his eyes wandered over her almost of their own accord, Harry decided that there was no way she'd have to force someone to want to see her. She was gorgeous, period; long, silky violet hair reaching just past her knees, with beautiful, mile long legs that her stockings did little to conceal the look of. Her breasts were full, bountiful, with dark nipples, but not so big as to be freakish looking. Where Harry was all lithe, toned muscle, Melina was a little more supple looking, but she would never be mistaken for being out of shape. Harry found his eyes making their way down her body, greedily taking in every detail, before stopping at the small strip of short pubic hair just above her rosebud that matched the hair on her head.

Harry stood up and took off the rest of his clothes as Melina watched while licking her lips at the sight. Once he was done, he sat back down on the chair while discreetly casting an Unbreakable charm on it for what was coming.

Melina walked forward to straddle my lap before she reached down and stroked his once again hard cock several times before lining it up with the entrance to her bare pussy.

"Oh fuck," grunted Harry and Melina lowered herself onto him.

"So fucking big," moaned Melina as her folds slipped down around his cock to engulf him completely within her hot wet pussy.

Melina captured his lips in a searing kiss and she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Harry reciprocated the passion by exploring her mouth with equal vigor. Melina began to gyrate her hips while grinding her mound against the base of his cock. Harry gripped her hips tightly as he made small thrusts against her snatch. Soon Melina began to bounce on his lap, sliding her cunt up and down his dick a few inches. She gradually increased the stroke length until only his head was left inside of her nether lips with each out stroke.

Harry's dick was slick with her arousal as the violet-haired woman pulled up off of him. She impaled her tight cunt on him over and over. Melina's inner muscles gripped and massaged his entire cock as it navigated the apex of her thighs.

Melina's thighs toned from long hours of training smacked against the top of his thighs loudly every time she dropped herself down on him. Harry gripped Melina's butt and helped her rock her hips back and forth, his dick sliding in and out of her with the motion. Melina leaned into his ear and began blowing her hot breath on the sensitive areas she had access to.

"I love you and your cock... it's as if you're both made for me," purred Melina before shoving her tongue into his ear.

After that her lips and teeth trailed down his neck, biting and leaving her mark, as if trying to tell all the other girls after him that he was hers. When she leaned back with a smirk satisfied of a job well done, she growled slightly as Harry absently healed it with magic. Harry smirked back at her and leaned into her neck and began leaving his own mark on her. His work stayed in place so he trailed kisses down to her breasts. Her firm mounds were topped by prominent hard nipples which he happily sucked into his mouth and began sucking and nibbling on.

"Oh god Harry," gasped Melina as she clutched his head hard to her breasts.

Harry grunted in response and began thrusting his hard dick up between her legs. He drove the breath out of her with every thrust and she took his dick with moans and gasps of pleasure while working her inner cunt muscles to bring him more pleasure.

Harry smirked up at his lover as he gripped Melina's soft bum cheeks tightly for leverage and thrust hard into her stretched wet cunt.

"Oh god," cried out his lover as she arched her back in pure ecstasy.

Harry channeled magic into his dick which transferred into Melina, causing her to go into a very intense orgasm. Her cunt flooded with her juices as it began to spasm and convulse on his dick. She clung hard to Harry while her fluids pumped into his lap. She ground her mound down around his cock while he began to plaster her womb with a torrent of his hot cum absently glad that Melina was on the pill.

**Smut/Lemon end**

Both lovers took a minute to regain their breaths from their intense coupling, happier than they'd been all week.

Harry looked up into his girlfriend's eyes as he gave her a deep kiss which she happily returned. The two just held each other for a moment before Harry felt himself harden inside her once more.

Melina felt it too but just chuckled and pulled off of him with a reluctant sigh. "Sorry, love. I would love another round but we better get cleaned up or people will start to suspect something."

"I have this period free," said Harry softly. "And so do you, I think. Methinks you set this up on purpose."

Melinda winked at him, proving that she had indeed set things up so they could have Friday's free periods at the same time. "Yeah but I have to grade some papers. That way I'll be able to come over tonight and we can spend the entire weekend together. I've missed waking up beside you every morning."

Harry smiled, having missed waking beside her too. He was finishing getting dressed, thinking about what they should do together this weekend, when he remembered what he overheard earlier about Saeko and her plans to ask him out on a date. Knowing how the rumor mill worked around here he didn't doubt she would find out about that and if she knew he knew beforehand and didn't tell her...

Yeah, best to be upfront with her.

"That actually reminds me," said Harry slowly. "I didn't tell you everything about why I was so late to your class."

Melina looked at him in curiosity as she finished putting on her jacket, both having using Cleaning and Air-Freshening Charms to wipe all evidence of their activities. "What didn't you tell me?"

Harry hesitated before telling her what he overheard in the female kendo club's locker room. Harry watched the expression on her face change from curiosity to anger and jealousy before finally settling on a neutral look before turning her back on him.

"Well, looks like you're in luck. A beautiful girl wants to be with you. That should help accelerate your plans to get yourself a harem."

Harry cringed at the word 'harem', it reminding him too much of those perverts aims, and at the pain in her voice.

The reason he told her was because on his 18th birthday he had gotten a letter from Gringotts about a change in his status. The situation in the UK had been resolved and the new laws in place said that a person could not be the lord of more than one house. This was to prevent the accumulation of power and corruption the last government was so full of when men who were lords of several houses held more sway than those with just one.

As Lord of the Black, Potter, Peverell and Slytherin Houses, Harry fell under a new law that stated he had to take at least a Wife and a Mistress for each House in order to insure the continuation of the House under someone else as well as the existence of a branch house in case the main branch died out. Despite no longer living in Britain, as a Lord of Britain he had to follow their laws.

It was especially important for Harry to do this since his houses held power over lots of businesses on the Black side, large tracts of land for produce on the Potter side, much of the land that makes up Diagon Alley on the Peverell side and he owned a quarter of Hogwarts due to Slytherin and since he was the only surviving heir of a founder, his declarations were magically enforced in Hogwarts. In theory, Harry could hold Britain ransom by closing Hogwarts, raising the price of food, closing all the shops in Diagon Alley on Peverell land and taking the Black businesses elsewhere.

Harry having that much control was not good in the eyes of the ICW and they only allowed it for now since he lived in Japan. Being out of Britain meant his power was limited solely to his income from the businesses and his control over the Black businesses. For anything else he'd have to return to Britain, something he'd been strongly advised not to do until he had an heir or at least a wife and a mistress for each House.

This meant Harry needed a minimum of seven wives (Mistress was just a title that meant the same as secondary wife) since there was already a branch family of the Blacks in Britain, one Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Harry had never met them but Sirius had told him that the daughter, his cousin, was a lot of fun and a Metamorphagus. They had been grateful to Harry for reestablishing them as Blacks despite never having met them and living in hiding and letters from them stated that they would protect his interests in Britain while he was away.

Needless to say, Melina had NOT been happy when she found out. She had ranted and screamed at him that he was just looking for an excuse to cheat on her and that he wasn't happy with just her. Anger had turned into tears, asking him if she wasn't enough and they had only subsided when he assured that she was and he showed her the letter from Gringotts.

They had spent the summer looking for ways around the law to no avail. The only thing he could do would be to give up the titles to the closest family relation of each title. For the Blacks it would mean the Malfoys or specifically Draco Malfoy since his father was in prison for crimes as a Death Eater. For the Peverells, there were no other relations, they having assimilated into the Potter family centuries ago. And for the Slytherins, the only other relation was a half-dead old man in Germany who was firmly in the pure-blood camp and would probably use his dying breath to forbid muggleborns from attending Hogwarts.

In the end, Harry had to do it and Melina had been furious. Despite this, she had reluctantly accepted it as long as she got final say in who joined them and who didn't. He easily accepted that since he personally didn't want any other woman. Melina was all he needed and he would rather be some no-name and have her than be rich with a dozen beautiful women and not have her.

However, this was the first time it actually became reality since it finally sunk in that Harry would be dating other women as well. Harry could see the pain Melina was going through at the thought and felt like such a heel for causing it.

Harry stepped forward and wrapped Melina in a hug from behind. "I don't _want_ a harem. I just want you, love. I'll tell her I'm busy or something and we can spend the weekend together. Just you and me."

Melina turned around in his arms and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes to judge his sincerity before smiling sadly. "I'd like that. I've missed you this week." She sighed then. "But it would probably be better if you go with her. You need to start on finding your wives sometime and Busujima-san is nice enough and you've been friends with her since you enrolled here. It's a good base to start a relationship. Plus, Kelly has been wanting to have a girls' night out so I can spend tomorrow night with her while you're on your..._date._"

Despite her words, Harry could see that Melina was NOT happy with the idea of Harry going on a date with Saeko. However, he knew her well enough that fighting with her on it would only make her angry and he didn't want that.

Harry sighed and kissed Melina passionately. "I love you Mel-chan. You know that, right?"

Melina nodded and smiled sadly. "I know, love. You better get going though. I need to get started on grading those papers."

Harry wanted to say something to make the sadness and slight frustration in her eyes disappear but couldn't think of anything so he simply gave her another kiss goodbye before walking toward the door.

When he reached the door, Harry turned to Melina who had finished moving everything back to where they were and was sitting at her desk. "Mel-chan." Once Melina looked up at him at his call, he continued. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Melina hesitated slightly before nodding her head. "Yes, why?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "I dunno. I was thinking of sitting with you tonight and watching that history movie you've been raving about. They're giving a special that'll last all night about it."

Melina's love of runes also extended to anything relating to ancient history and ancient civilization. She loved movies like Tomb Raider and the like since it involved ancient ruins and stuff. If she wasn't magical she'd probably have become an archeologist.

Melina looked at him incredulously with a slight smile on her face. "You _hate_ those movies."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe... but I love _you_ more."

Melina's eyes softened and some of the sadness in her eyes disappeared. "I love you too, Harry. I'll see you tonight then and be sure to buy a tub of rocky road ice cream on your way home. No movie is complete without a tub of that."

Harry chuckled and nodded his head before undoing the wards on the door and windows and walking out.


	4. Lord of Purgatory part 1

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******AN: Okay, I'm posting this early cause I'm sitting in front of my computer with no class or work and I STILL can;'t seem to finish the next chapter! I'm hoping that by posting this prologue, your reviews will give me some inspiration. Be gentle!**

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, London**

**November 20****th****, 1998**

Harry sighed as he sat down to eat his dinner alone as had been the norm for the last few months since the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

After the Battle, Harry had thought that things would resolve itself easily. Voldemort was dead as was most of his most dangerous followers. The remaining Death Eaters were scattered or imprisoned and those that were Imperiused were now free. Everything should have simply fallen into place and Harry could have the normal life he'd always craved with Ginny by his side.

However, things didn't end like that. The first thing that didn't go as he planned was Ginny. After the battle, Harry had wanted to reconcile with Ginny and pick up where they left off, something Ginny was more than eager to. At the time, he hadn't understood why Neville was acting so cold to him or why Ginny was so uncomfortable with the latter's presence. You'd think that fighting together against the tyranny at Hogwarts would have brought them closer together.

It turns out that it HAD brought them closer together... as lovers. Harry had only found out when he found Neville and Ginny together in bed, about two articles of underwear away from engaging in intercourse... in the same bed he had been sharing with Ginny for the past month.

Needless to say, Harry had been furious and showed it by beating Neville half to death and banishing Ginny from his presence. Charges had been leveled on him for attacking the heir of an Ancient and Noble House and he had countered with charges of Line Theft on an heir of _two_ Ancient and Noble Houses, Potter and Black.

Line Theft was a serious accusation and even leveling the charges had brought the Longbottom reputation, which had been high due to Neville's actions in the Final Battle, to an all-time low. Only the hasty negotiation of Dowager Longbottom with Harry had gotten him to drop the charges and save Neville from life in Azkaban. Ginny herself was disgraced and had to marry Neville to save face. Last Harry checked, that marriage wasn't as perfect or as good as it seemed in the papers what with Ginny spending more money than she earned and with Neville's reputation so low.

The second thing that didn't go as he hoped had been the Ministry's actions afterward. While they did round up all the Death Eaters and only Harry's actions saved Narcissa Malfoy and her son from Azkaban (nothing Harry said could save old Lucy though and he was pushed through the Veil), they had then turned on him and his friends.

The Ministry had demanded to know how they defeated Voldemort, citing they needed to know for future Dark Lords. Harry had vehemently disagreed, not wanting the knowledge of Horcruxes to become common knowledge. Unfortunately, Hermione agreed with the Ministry, thinking that with a good and responsible government, the knowledge wouldn't be abused. Harry was more cynical than that, not forgetting that most of the Ministry had't been Imperiused and had simply let muggleborns and half-bloods be rounded up like cattle. Ron had wanted to tell them as well, but that was because he wanted more fame for his actions. Due to the covert nature of their mission, no one really knew what they had been doing that year beyond it had something to do with Voldemort's death. There was even some rumors saying they hadn't done anything and had simply been hiding. Ron, not wanting to lose his newly acquired fame, wanted the knowledge to become known so his heroics could come to light.

The end result had been a row between Harry and them beyond anything before that ended in a two on one duel between Harry and them. Nothing Harry told them would change their minds and Harry had finally been fed up and decided that public knowledge of Horcruxes would be disastrous. Copycats would pop up everywhere and they could inadvertently start yet another war. Knowing that, Harry had dueled them, intent on Obliviating them of the knowledge.

The duel had been completely one sided in Harry's favor. In the months after the Final Battle, Harry had felt himself become... _stronger_. It was almost as if he had passed some sort of trial and something holding back his full potential was released. It wasn't just magically but physically as well. Harry was now strong enough to bend metal in his hand easily and fast enough to almost seem like a blur when he moved. His magic had also changed. Dark magic had become almost instinctual to cast and many times Harry found himself casting spells he didn't remember learning. Harry passed it off as residual memories from the Horcrux that was in his scar but something told him it was something more.

Harry had also found walking out in sunlight... uncomfortable. While he didn't feel any weaker per se, he did find it irritating and light spells made him that much more uncomfortable. He had also found that it was much harder to cast light-oriented spells such as the Patronus. It took _much_ more concentration to cast and somehow seemed weaker than it should be.

Despite that, Harry's skills and abilities had almost tripled if not quadrupled since the Final Battle and it was as easy as breathing to take down both Hermione and Ron. Despite never having cast the Memory Charm before, Harry had been able to successfully cast it on both of them, making sure to erase their knowledge of horcruxes while keeping what happened in the past year intact as much as possible. All they knew was that they had been looking for relics of the Founders that made Voldemort more powerful and that they had destroyed them.

Despite this, a distance had grown between Harry and them due to his actions. He heavily regretted it but knew he had been right when a few days later he saw an interview of Hermione and Ron in the Prophet. It went into great detail regarding what they were doing that year and how it helped defeat Voldemort. Thankfully, his Memory Charm worked and they knew nothing about Horcruxes.

Harry had been livid and argued with them once more. Before they left that night, they had promised not to reveal anything without his consent. Despite them saying they wouldn't until Harry agreed as well, they had went ahead and done it behind his back anyway. This had caused the distance between them to become a chasm.

The Ministry, however, hadn't been content with that and demanded Harry be debriefed under Veritaserum. When Harry used his position as an heir to counteract this, they had turned nasty. They had accused him of being part of a vigilante group with no authorization by the rightful government and working against a legal investigation. They had even gone so far as to subtly threaten him by saying that the order for his arrest had never been rescinded.

By that time, Harry had had enough. He had only wanted a normal life and to be left alone but it seemed that everyone was determined to screw him over. He had retaliated by using his extensive resources to turn the public against the Ministry.

The Potters made their fortune due to the fact that they owned most of the Wizarding world's farmland. It was impossible for wizards to stay hidden if they kept stealing crops from muggles after all. Therefore, the Potters bought up a lot of good land in Scotland and Britain and turned it into farmland for both normal crops (which they sold to the muggle government as well to keep up appearances) and magical plants. This gave them control of 80% of the magical Britain's food supply.

On the other hand, the Blacks got their fortune by controlling the only source of importing foreign ingredients and products. Every way of importing products went through Black channels since they couldn't be portkeyed or Apparated without damaging them. This meant that the Black family controlled the price and availability of any imported good which made up 60% of all available goods on the market. This was the reason that despite the Blacks being a well-known 'dark' family, they had been left alone by the Ministry even at the height of the First War.

Harry had used this to his advantage by tripling the prices of all foodstuffs and placing an pseudo-embargo on Britain by denying the entrance of any and all imported products.

It had only taken three days for the public to realize what was happening and panic followed soon after. Harry took advantage and published an interview in the Quibbler, which had gained a lot of respectability after the War, explaining his reasons. He dramatically explained how he had lost everything; his parents, his godfather (who still hadn't been cleared of the charges of which he was innocent), and almost his life; in order to fight Voldemort and save them only to be treated like a criminal by the Ministry. He explained how they were threatening him with arrest for false charges because he refused to reveal Family Secrets (which was true after a fashion since with Harry being the only one who knew it was technically a Family secret). He even went on to say how he was betrayed by his former friends when they tried to force him to reveal them to the public.

Harry then explained that he had raised the prices of everything since he was afraid he'd have to flee Britain and wanted income for the future. He hadn't wanted to but he had wasted his family's entire fortune fighting Voldemort and he had no other recourse now that the Ministry wanted him arrested. The latter was patently untrue, of course. The Potters alone had enough money to live several lifetimes as kings and _still_ have money left over and that wasn't mentioning the Blacks who hoarded everything, including several items from families who'd mysteriously gone extinct after spending a dinner with them.

Luckily, a hefty donation on Harry's part as well as paying for the damages done by his adventure in Gringotts kept the goblins quiet as to the truth. Harry had even turned over the Sword of Gryffindor despite Griphook breaking his side of the bargain which gained him much approval from the normally scowling race. The Sword had been in Neville's ownership since the Battle but Harry had demanded it returned to him as part of the concessions to not press charges against him for Line Theft.

The interview did what Harry intended and turned the public against the Ministry. Large mobs formed in the Ministry Atrium shouting abuse for how they treated their Savior. In the end, the Ministry capitulated and made a public apology for their actions as well as giving him monetary compensation after clearing Sirius's name.

In a show of humility, Harry gave 50% of the monetary compensation to various charities as well as using 30% of the remaining amount to found several orphanages and charities for muggleborns and half-bloods. He had also given a public apology for his actions and gave a 50% off all Potter foodstuffs and Black imports for two days. The losses from this action didn't even cut into 25% of his surplus and rewarded him by making him the most-loved person in magical Britain.

Harry had learned from his years at Hogwarts and knew that in order to be left in peace, he needed to control how people saw him. As long as he remained in a positive light, he was untouchable even by the Ministry. If he ignored public opinion much like he had in his Hogwarts years, it would only bring more misery to his life. His actions also made sure the Ministry feared acting against him which while reminded him of Voldemort, made sure he lived his life in peace.

The downside was that much of the 'light' faction, now headed by the new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, thought he was 'going dark' for his actions. Apparently, defending himself and refusing to be their puppet made him dark and they distanced themselves from him, hoping to damage his growing reputation by making people think the same as them. This had the opposite effect, however, as the public thought there was something wrong with _them_ since he no longer publicly associated with them. By the time they realized their mistake it was too late and any attempt to act like nothing had happened would only make it seemed like they had come groveling back to him.

That wasn't to say he had no friends. He had become close friends with the Greengrasses due their alliance in the food industry. While the Potters controlled the farmland, the Greengrasses controlled a lot of the industries which turned the raw food into consumable products. This caused them to run into each other a lot and Harry had found he liked them, especially the beautiful Daphne Greengrass. While Daphne and him didn't think they'd ever fall in love or anything similar, they certainly were in lust with each other and were regular bed partners sometimes joined by Daphne's best friend, Tracey Davis.

He also spent a lot of time with Andromeda Tonks who, despite being at least in her 60s, looked no older than 30 with a body to rival a supermodel. Harry and her spent a lot of time 'mourning' together, making sure to silence the room so baby Teddy didn't overhear her moans and screams of pleasure. Andromeda had been surprised to find Harry was still a virgin despite having dated Ginny 'The Broomstick' Weasley. Apparently, Ginny had a reputation that he was completely unaware of in Hogwarts as being quite easy.

She had claimed that she didn't want the new Black Lord to be easily manipulated and had been the one to 'educate' him in matters of the bedroom. Harry would believe she had done this out of duty if they didn't still fuck each other at every opportunity despite Harry having already passed all his 'lessons'.

Much like Harry and Daphne, they didn't love each other. It was, in a way, a form of mourning and forcing themselves to move on from the ones they'd lost. Neither had any illusions of dating, much less marrying. However, they didn't deny their lust for each other and regularly acted upon it. There was a political side to it. Since Teddy couldn't inherit as the new Lord Black due to his werewolf heritage (which Hermione and Ron stupidly revealed in their interview) and Harry couldn't take more than one wife to separate the titles, the only ones who could inherit would be any child that came from Andromeda's womb.

This quickly became public knowledge and many suitors had appeared at Andromeda's doorstep as early as the day after the interview was published. Andromeda wanted nothing to do with this suitors, knowing they were after the Black fortune and not her either as a woman worth desiring or as a person.

But any child between Harry and Andromeda wouldn't be questioned, the stuck-up way of the wizarding world making sure that any child born of a Noble family, even a bastard, would be treated with respect and considered an heir as long as no proof of magical creature heritage was apparent. Teddy would have been accepted as the Black heir even if everyone knew that Remus was his father since there was no concrete proof. Only Hermione and Ron admitting it on paper gave the Ministry the ability to deny Teddy his heritage.

Therefore, Andromeda and Harry continued liasons also helped create a Black heir to inherit the Lord Black title. This was especially important since if they didn't, Draco would inherit it since the Malfoys lost their Ancient and Noble Status due to Lucius's actions. Harry did not want this since despite having mellowed out since the war, Draco was still as anti-muggleborn as ever. Letting him inherit the Black title would not only lower Harry's own power but also put Draco in a position to once again force anti-muggleborn laws in place. A child of Andromeda's, with her being older than Narcissa and therefore having a much stronger claim to the title, would deny him that.

Andromeda also made sure to teach him that cunning and ambition could be good things in certain circumstances. She taught him politics and how to manipulate people into doing what one wanted. In all the ways that mattered, Harry was truly her protegee in the political arena, something her sister Narcissa quickly realized whenever Harry made his influence apparent in the Winzemagot.

However, nothing either Andromeda or Daphne did changed the fact that while Harry's political influence had grown, his personal life had taken a fall. No amount of sex changed the fact that Andromeda was almost three times his age and therefore, belonged to a different generation than him. They had different likes and had experienced different things meaning they had little in common. Daphne and his liasons were always in secret lest her parents find out and try to force a marriage between them, something neither wanted. Neither loved each other even after months of sexual liasons and both wanted to marry for love, not politics. It was bad enough that Astoria was being married off to Draco for that very same reason, Daphne didn't want the same for her and only her position as heir saved her from that fate.

So despite everything going well for him, Harry admitted to himself that he was lonely.

Harry brought himself out of his thoughts as he finished his dinner, once again thanking Kreacher for the food, something the house-elf preened under.

Seeing the time as 9:14pm but feeling no tiredness, Harry decided to take a walk around Muggle London at night. Harry had no fear of being attacked or mugged, always having a dozen Shield spells woven into all his clothing. Harry's improved physical condition since the Final Battle also extended to his senses and he realized he could hear anyone breathing much less approaching with intent to harm long before they came close enough to cast a spell or attack him physically.

Furthermore, Harry had a weapon other than his wand in the katana that was hanging from his waist on his left side.

That was the final and most perplexing change since the Final Battle. The morning after the Battle, Harry had awoken to find the katana lying next to his sleeping form. The katana was 72cm long with an ornate octagonal bronze guard and a tsuka-ito that seemed to be braided from white and black material. The blade itself featured several intricate ornaments, the most notable of which is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and featured several metallic ornaments on its far end.

He had at first thought it belonged to someone in the dormitory but no one recognized it. Furthermore, whenever someone other than him tried to touch it, it shocked them badly while giving off the feeling that it belonged to no one but Harry. Whenever Harry tried to leave it somewhere it would magically appear at his waist, as if unwilling to be parted from him.

What really confused Harry had been that once Harry stopped bringing attention to it, the memory of the katana seemed to fade from everyone's minds and they ignored its presence at his waist. It unnerved him and the mystery of the blade plagued him until he noticed the symbol at the butt of the hilt.

It was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

That was when Harry realized that the katana had to be related to them in some way. It was only when he realized that both his Invisibility Cloak and the Elder Wand were missing that he realized that the katana was some type of merging of the three Hallows. It was confirmed when Harry went to same spot he dropped the Resurrection Stone, something no one but him knew the location of, and found the Stone missing as well. They could have been stolen but the only ones that knew their existence much less their locations other than him were Ron and Hermione and he discreetly confirmed neither had them.

Somehow, the three Hallows had merged to form the katana and it refused to be parted from him probably due to his Master of Death status. He had no idea what this meant or whether it was related to his increase in physical abilities and magical power but since there seemed to be no apparent negative side effects, he dismissed it as irrelevant. Plus, the debacle with the knowledge of Horcruxes told him that letting anyone even get a _hint_ of the katana's possible true nature and symbolic status would only bring more trouble to his life. No doubt the Ministry would try to confiscate it saying it was too dangerous to allow in anyone's hands.

Closing the door to Grimmauld Place behind him, Harry slowly walked down the street heading for the nearby park. Nature always calmed him and the full moon made sure the night was well-illuminated. Harry found it strange that he was more comfortable at night than during the day but passed it off to his childhood trauma at the hands of the Dursleys. Darkness meant his cupboard and its meager safety from his relatives' abuse while light meant the door to his cupboard had been opened which probably meant a beating at his uncle's hands. It wasn't a surprise Harry equated safety with darkness for that fact alone.

As Harry reached the park, he took in the natural sounds of nature around him with a small smile. He'd always enjoyed nature and not even his various exploits into the Forbidden Forest could change that.

Once Harry reached the center of the park, he sat down on an empty bench after casting some discreet Notice-Me-Not charms wandlessly, something else that had changed since the Battle as he wouldn't have been able of that before. The moonlight fell at a perfect angle to illuminate the bench he was sitting on, making him close his eyes as he basked in the feeling of the moonlight which always seemed to make him feel stronger.

Harry was instantly on alert when he opened his eyes only to find the previously empty bench across from him now holding two new occupants.

The two occupants were a man and a woman. The man was young and relatively handsome, looking to be in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. His hair was different from his mother's, being more like blood than the bright red of Lily Potter and Ginny Weasley. The man was wearing an expensive suit with a white dress undershirt that still managed to look casual despite its obvious cost. Harry could sense a barely restrained aura of power coming from him that seemed both familiar yet not for some reason. His aura made Dumbledore seem like a weakling in comparison which put Harry even further on edge.

The woman beside him... the only word for her was gorgeous. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching silver eyes, which combined with her near ethereal beauty made him think she had some Veela blood in her. Her hair seemed to flow all the way down to her back and featured a long braid on each side of her face with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Strangely enough, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Other than some red lipstick and some flat shoes, she had no other ornament yet if she stood in the middle of a horde of Veela she'd probably outshine them all.

Her beauty was only matched by the power Harry could sense emanating from her. Even with his new improvements and abilities, Harry had no doubt she could wipe the floor with him with little trouble, her power being only marginally less than the man's.

Most disconcerting of all, however, was that both were looking right at him with a small smile on the man's face despite the Notice-Me-Not charms he had cast over him which should have made that very difficult if not outright impossible. Harry discreetly placed his left hand on the hilt of his katana as he prepared himself for a losing battle if they were hostile.

The man smiled at Harry's look of shock and raised his hands in a show of peace when he saw his actions. "Please, do not be alarmed about our sudden appearance. We mean no harm. We just came looking for a relative of ours and hoped you could help us find them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man but sensed no ill intent so reluctantly let his katana go. He doubted it would help much if they attacked anyway.

"Why would you purposely search me out if you're looking for a relative?" asked Harry suspiciously. "I'd think you'd want to go to the Department of Magical Bloodlines at the Ministry for that." He had no doubt they were magical so mentioning the Ministry in front of them wasn't breaking the law.

The man simply smiled while the woman looked on with a neutral look. "I had a feeling you'd be able to help us better." said the man simply. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sirzechs Lu-_Gremory_ and this beautiful woman is my wife, Grayfia Lucifuge."

Harry nodded his head in greeting at the both before speaking. "I am Harry Potter-Black. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now who is the relative you are looking for and why do you think I would be able to help you locate them better than the Ministry?"

Sirzechs smiled knowingly. "Well, your influence would certainly help. Who doesn't know about Harry Potter-Black? However, we think you can help us for a different reason. You see, the relative we are searching for belongs to a family that we believed extinct over eight hundred years ago. So you can imagine our surprise when our family tree showed a survivor. Moreover since the tree didn't show anyone in that spot until six months ago... around the same time as the Final Battle at Hogwarts."

Now Harry understood why they looked for him. As the center point of the battle, he would most likely know everyone involved in it. However, he didn't know anyone who gave birth during the battle as far as he knew so how could it be related to the Battle?

"Do you have any idea who it is? A name or at least a surname?" asked Harry curiously.

The couple exchanged looks before the man spoke once more. "We have an idea as to who it might be. As for surname... that branch of the family had the surname of Peverell."

All the air left Harry's lungs at his declaration. He had heavily researched the Peverell family both when he was researching the Hallows and out of curiosity into his own heritage. The Peverell family had only one surviving line and it had married into the Potter line around seven centuries ago. There were no other remaining Peverells not relating to the Potters and Harry was the last one after their genocide at Voldemort's hands in the First War.

That could only mean that their relative was...

Sirzechs noticed the look on his face and smiled happily. "It seems you recognize the name. Can you help us find our missing relative? We would appreciate it very much."

Harry looked at them suspiciously, not trusting them just yet. "Why are you searching for him? Why is he so important?"

The man laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You see, my family is a very close-knit one. We consider family very important, only second to knowing everyone related to our bloodline. So the idea that we had a distant relative who's alone and without support..." A flash of anger crossed his face. "... well, it makes us angry at ourselves that we turned our back on someone who may have needed us. If we had known of their existence we would have done everything possible to make them a part of the family."

Harry sensed no lie from the man, and while he was still suspicious, the part of Harry that was angry at the fact that he had family that hadn't appeared till now disappeared. It wasn't their fault that he hadn't appeared in their family tree till now for whatever reason. And if nothing else they'd searched from him the moment they knew of his existence.

For the first time since the Final Battle, Harry did the Gryffindor thing instead of the Slytherin. "The Peverells ended when the last one, a woman, married into the Potter line. And I... I'm the last Potter."

The park was silent at his revelation and Harry narrowed his eyes at them when he saw they hadn't changed expression. "But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you were searching for me specifically."

Sirzechs looked chagrined but nodded his head. "We... suspected. There were circumstances that indicated as such and they were confirmed when we saw you arrive. But we thought it would be hard for you to believe us if we just mailed you saying, 'Hey, we're distant family, want to meet us?'."

Harry snorted at the image of what such a letter would have looked like. No doubt he would have dismissed it as someone trying to get control of his money, something that while still a possibility, seemed unlikely. Despite the casual way the man talked, it was obvious he came from money and hardly needed more. No, it was more likely that what he said was true and he was simply looking for a long-lost relative.

"That's true," said Harry in acceptance of his point. "I probably would have thought you were crazy or wanted my money or something." Harry's eyes narrowed when he caught something he said. "What do you mean, 'it was confirmed when we saw you arrive'?"

Sirzechs then shocked Harry further when his eyes dropped to the katana at his waist. "I recognize that blade from portraits at home. Only the Peverell Clan Head could touch that blade so the moment I saw it, I knew you were my cousin."

Cousin.

It was the first time since the conversation started that either had acknowledged any familiar connection. Harry's tongue stuck in his throat as a torrent of emotions washed over him. Anger. Joy. Sadness. Desperation for a connection. All these things passed through his body at the word.

Despite growing up with the Dursleys, Harry had never known a _true_ familiar connection with someone. Even his relationship with Dudley, much better now than before, was more along the terms of old roommates than true family. When he was younger he had desperately wished for some long-lost family member to come and save him from the Dursleys' treatment. It was that part of him that had latched onto Sirius so quickly after having met him despite having barely known the man.

Even now, having long escaped the Dursleys a part of him desperately wished for a family. It was that part of him that was most hurt when the Weasleys cut him out of their family simply for standing for himself and breaking up with Ginny after _she_ cheated on _him. _It was that same part of him that desperately hoped Sirzechs was telling the truth.

"I-I," started Harry brokenly before he cleared his throat. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sirzechs nodded in approval at his reluctance before raising his right hand similar to a salute. "I, Sirzechs Lucifer, swear on my magic and my very being that everything I have said is true and I have no ill intentions toward the man known as Harry James Potter-Black for the foreseeable future."

A flash of light illuminated Sirzechs before fading, showing him unharmed and, from what Harry could sense, still capable of magic.

Harry fell back in shock, overwhelmed by what he had learned in the last 30 minutes. He had relatives. Relatives that cared enough about him despite not even knowing him to search for him the moment they knew he existed.

While Andromeda was technically related to him by blood, they were too different to really connect outside the bedroom. They belonged to different ages and it was too wide a difference to cross. The Malfoys... enough said. Though he wouldn't mind getting to know Narcissa the same way he knew Andromeda. Bitch or not, she was hot.

Harry's mind ran in circles as he tried to think about what to do and the irony that he found all this by walking through a muggle park. "Lucifer?" asked Harry curiously.

"I didn't pick it," Grumbled Sirzechs grumpily, getting an elbow to the gut from his wife who looked at him in admonishment.

Harry couldn't help but crack a grin at the familiar sight, it reminding him of Hermione and Ron once they started dating and before the debacle that separated them. Wanting to think of other things, Harry spoke. "Why did it take you so long to find me? I'm fairly well-known and if nothing else, you could have owled me for a meeting."

Sirzechs exchanged another look with his wife before speaking. "The wards around your current place of residence keep us from contacting you. Let's just say the Blacks and our family have had... disagreements in the past and it caused them to erect wards against our bloodline. You can only enter because you are also a Black by blood. If you weren't, you wouldn't be able to get within 100 feet of the residence unless you were invited much like we cannot unless we are invited."

Harry briefly wondered how bad the conflict between them had been if wards specifically for them were raised before dismissing it. It didn't matter and to be truthful, with the exception of Sirius and Andromeda (and maybe Narcissa) most of them probably deserved it. If they were all like Bellatrix and Sirius's mother then they probably did something to cause his family's ire. Merlin knows he hated enough Blacks as it was.

"Can you... give me some time to think about this?" asked Harry with a plaintive tone. "It's just... too much at once."

Sirzechs nodded and stood up along with his wife. "Very well. But we'd like to speak to you as soon as possible. There was another reason we searched for you so quickly. Our family has... enemies as it were. These enemies would kill you simply for who you are and are fairly powerful. We should speak tomorrow evening if you can and I suggest you head home. You haven't noticed but you were going to have some uninvited guests before we arrived. They left once we arrived but they might be tempted to attack you if you tarry too long."

Harry felt a spark of defiance flare in his chest. "I can take care of myself," said Harry firmly.

Sirzechs smiled as if in fond remembrance. "I'm sure you can. But you are family and I just found you. I can't help but want to protect you. Just because you _can_ take care of yourself doesn't stop me from not wanting you to _have_ to."

There it was. That same constricting feeling from before. This was what it felt to have family. Only Sirius had demonstrated a similar feeling in regards to him. Even the Weasleys, when they considered him family switched from babying him to believing he was the second coming of Dumbledore and could everything by himself. It had been irritating to the extreme.

Harry got up as well before asking. "Why do they want to kill our bloodline? Why are we so special?"

Sirzechs cocked an eyebrow. "Surely you've noticed how we are... _stronger_ than normal humans. Stronger, faster, more powerful. Even our senses are enhanced which is why we were able to speak normally despite being too far for normal people to speak without raising their voices."

Harry blinked and only just realized that they had been standing almost 10 feet away while speaking in normal tones of voice. They had talked almost as if they were standing right next to each other despite it being normally impossible for normal people.

That proved to Harry that they were at the very least related in some way. No one else Harry had met ever showed the same abilities as him. At least no one outside of vampires anyway.

If nothing else, they could explain the source of his abilities. "Here," said Harry as he conjured a piece of paper and wrote the address of Grimmauld Place down. "Here's where I'm staying. It's not far from here. Come by around 5pm and we'll talk."

Sirzechs read the note and showed it to Grayfia before giving it back to Harry who burned it. "We shall be there then."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Harry quickly walked away, now that the man mentioned it he felt several magical signatures around, far enough away that they weren't a threat but close enough that it probably wasn't a coincidence.

Harry quickly Apparated away as soon as he was out of sight of anyone, quickly wanting to get home to sleep and get his head together for tomorrow's meeting.

* * *

Back in the park benches, Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge stayed where they were standing, looking at where Harry walked away a crack of Apparation showed him having disappeared.

Once they were sure he was gone and safe, Sirzechs lost the small smile on his face and turned serious. "Nice night out for a walk, isn't it Azazel?"

From the shadows near the trees a man appeared. The man Sirzechs called Azazel had the demeanor of a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. Other than that he looked more less normal with the body of one who only works out to keep themselves healthy. The only other thing out of place were the twelve jet-black wings that came out from his back.

"Sirzechs Lucifer," said Azazel neutrally. "Fancy meeting you here."

Sirzechs just returned his look with an even one of his own. "Let's dispense with the small talk. Why are you here and why were you following my cousin?"

Azazel gave a look of innocence that was completely faked. "Your cousin? Why, we had no idea. We simply wanted to get to know the new Lord Black. You do know that the Blacks have a history with us, don't you?"

Grayfia stepped forward with a glare. "Yes, we know that the Blacks, especially the women, had a tendency to spread their legs for you Fallen. However, Harry is a Peverell and therefore a Devil like us. The katana marking him the Head of the Peverell Clan proves this. So we ask again. What are your intentions for our family member?"

"Be warned," said Sirzechs tightly with an edge of anger. "If they are hostile we will defend our family member no matter what the consequences."

Azazel lifted his hands in a show of peace. "No, no, my intentions are strictly honorable. I simply wanted to meet the new Lord Peverell as well. After all, all three factions need him to take up his position for _all_ our sakes."

Sirzechs mouth tightened at Azazel's words. "We didn't come here to place the Burden of the Peverell on him. We came to greet and inform our new family member of his position and help guide him. If he rejects the Burden then that is his choice. No one can force him."

Azazel snorted. "Please. You know as well as I do that he will accept. He's too noble to say no. However much more cunning and sly he has become since the Battle, he is still a Gryffindor at heart. He will do what's right."

"If he does," said Grayfia calmly."It isn't because he's a Gryffindor. It is because he's a Peverell."

Azazel smiled as he walked away. "My point exactly."

Sirzechs stayed silent as they watched Azazel fly away, their minds on the upcoming meeting the next day and the long-reaching consequences of it.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he looked at the clock that said it was five minutes till five. He would be meeting with his cousin and his wife any moment now and he was nervous. The Slytherin part of him was calling him foolish for believing someone he met in a muggle park and who had obviously been searching for him for months. However, his gut, the thing that led him through countless battles against things that should have killed him told him to trust the man. Everything he said made sense and furthermore he made a magical oath to prove it. Those things are impossible to trick in any way and proved he had no ill intentions towards him.

He had briefly considered inviting Andromeda along just in case before deciding against it. For better or worse this was a Potter family matter not a Black one. It was something he had to decide alone without her input. He couldn't rely on her for everything.

That and it had just been confirmed today that she was pregnant and they'd had an argument about Harry's place in the child's life. Andromeda wanted to raise it alone and have Harry visit much like he did Teddy so as to lower suspicion of the baby's parentage. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to be a father to his child.

The argument had gone unresolved, mostly because Harry refused to acknowledge her points. He had left in a foul mood and a feeling that Andromeda would eventually get her way. If that was true, he didn't think he'd be able to continue any sort of relationship with the woman, platonic or not. It would hurt too much to be forced to watch from afar and not acknowledge his child as his own.

A knock at the door brought him back to the here and now and he quickly walked to open the door himself, having told Kreacher to stay hidden unless called.

Harry opened the door to find Sirzechs and his wife, Grayfia standing there with small smiles on their faces.

"Good evening, cousin," said Sirzechs with a closed-eye smile. "May we come in?"

Harry couldn't help but smile back at the man and nodded his head. "Yes, please come in."

Sirzechs and Grayfia entered the house while Harry closed the door behind them. He then led them into the sitting room which had luckily been redecorated to let in more light and all the house-elf heads had been removed. It now looked a regular sitting room with a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace and the walls decorated with tasteful red and silver colors.

Sirzechs looked around with a smile while even the normally neutral Grayfia had a look of approval on her face. Apparently, both liked the decorations which gave it a sense of money while still being humble.

Once everyone had sat down, Harry poured them some water after they declining wine and they sat done to talk. There were the normal pleasantries about the weather and the like before they finally got around to the real business.

"Now," said Sirzechs seriously. "You're probably anxious for me to explain more about what we spoke of last night, correct?"

Harry nodded carefully. "Yes, I am. For example, I could somehow sense you were like me even before you pointed it out. It was only afterwards that I realized this but I knew you were like me from the moment I saw you. Is it something to do with our family bloodline?"

Sirzechs took a deep breath and exchanged a slightly nervous look with his wife before speaking. "There's no simple way to explain our bloodline so I'll go out and say it. Our bloodline is not a special ability of our family so much as of our race. To put it bluntly, we are Devils and so are you."

Suddenly, black bat-like wings sprung from Sirzech's and Grayfia's backs, surprising Harry greatly. He jumped up in shock only to almost lose his balance due to an extra weight on his back. He looked at his back only to find similar bat-like wings on his back.

"What? What?! What is this?! Did you just curse me?!" asked Harry angrily, thinking the two before him had cast a partial Transfiguration spell on him to give him his wings.

Sirzechs cocked an eyebrow at him at his words as he hid his wings once more. "No, I did not. Those are your natural wings. You've had them since you became a Devil during the Final Battle."

Harry gave the man a disbelieving look at his words. "I'd think I'd know if I became a Devil. And I certainly didn't have wings afterwards!"

Sirzechs sighed patiently. "That's because you unconsciously hid them, knowing if others saw them you'd be attacked. They only appeared now in reaction to me showing my own wings. If you don't believe me, try to cast an anti-Transfriguration charm on them. See if anything happens."

Harry looked at the couple in annoyance and disbelief, still believing they were having him on but relented and drew his wand. Harry drew more and more annoyed as every canceling charm he cast on the wings on his back failed. Eventually he grew so frustrated that he simply gave up.

Biting his lip in curiosity, Harry hesitantly touched his wings only to shiver as he felt his own touch on his wings. That, more than anything, told him that something was off. Transfigured parts never felt as real as they should. This was because people don't know exactly how it should feel, not having those parts normally, and so the nerves aren't aligned correctly. His wings, however, responded as if they were real and Harry felt not only his touch but the hairs on his wings as his hand glided over them, something not capable even by transfiguration masters like Dumbledore.

Shivering at the feeling, Harry willed his wings to disappear and saw them fade out of visibility. Harry touched where they should be only to feel nothing, the only proof they had been there being his own memory. If they had been a transfiguration, he would still feel the lingering pain on his back once they disappeared. Yet he felt nothing of the sort.

Harry sat back down and looked at the couple before him in a new light. "Devils?"

Sizerchs nodded his head. "Devils. Let me explain. You weren't turned into a Devil like some humans can be and I'll explain that later. No, you were born with the potential to become one. However, to explain this I'll have to go over your family history. Grayfia can explain that better than me."

Grayfia gave her husband an exasperated glance, knowing he was just being lazy but got up to explain anyway.

Grayfia cleared her throat and began her explanation. "I will start with an overview of our patheon's history first. Now…. In the beginning, when Lucifer Fell, he went to the Underworld and, using the blood of a pure demon, turned himself into the first Devil. He then went on to corrupt humans and turned them into Devils as well and so started to create his army. At the same time, Angels who had done things that angered God such as falling into lust or greed and such had Fallen from Grace and became Fallen Angels. From this came the Three Factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils."

Harry nodded, having heard something similar from the few times he went to church on Sundays with the exception of Lucifer using the blood of a pure demon. He'd thought Lucifer was the first demon? Something to ask later.

Seeing he understood, Grayfia continued. "Now these Three Factions eventually went to war with each other. The War went on for thousands of years, taking many casualties from both sides and causing much destruction in the Human World. The War continued for millennia until eventually all three sides realized that continuing would only result in mutual destruction and a cease-fire was formed. However, before the cease-fire came into being, all Four Satans, which were Lucifer and the first Three Devils he created, had been killed."

Grayfia left out the part of God being killed as well, knowing it just might be too much for him to take or accept at this moment in time.

"The War had caused much death amongst Devils and in order to replenish our ranks, we created the Evil Piece system. The Evil Piece System, in short, works by resurrecting recently deceased humans or other creature or by said human or magical creature willingly allowing it, into Devils. The Evil Pieces were created by Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless Devils. While many Devils were able to adapt to the Evil Pieces, many of the Devils belonging to what is now known as the Old Satan faction resisted, believing them to be a disgrace to Devils for reincarnating Humans and other races into Devils. Furthermore, they wished to continue the war against Heaven. After a long and bloody civil war, the Old Satan faction was defeated and new Satans were chosen to rule over the Underworld."

"That is where my last name of Lucifer comes from," interrupted Sirzechs. "My original last name is Gremory which you are also distantly related to. I was the heir but when I was chosen as the Lucifer Satan I had to give up my position as heir and member of the Gremory in order to maintain the neutrality of my position."

Though shell-shocked, Harry still understood what Sirzechs meant. If he was to rule over all Devils then he had to at least maintain the illusion of neutrality or else they'd claim favoritism and another civil war could break out.

Grayfia glared at her husband for the interruption and continued. "The Evil Piece System was based on the game of chess and there are a total of 15 pieces: 1 Queen , 2 Rooks , 2 Bishops , 2 Knights , and 8 Pawns ; that are given to top-class Devils (King ) with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. The reincarnation abilities of the Evil Pieces, however, are not absolute as they cannot reincarnate Gods/Buddhas or Dragon Gods into Devils even with a Mutation Piece. The creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game which isn't important right now but we'll explain later."

"Now as to how this relates to you," said Grayfia, getting his attention. "The Peverells were a clan of Devils belonging to the 72 Pillars which is basically 72 pure-blood Devil families. Each family had an area of control as well as something they contributed to the welfare of the Underworld as a whole. The Peverells were no different."

"The Peverells were known as the Guardian Devil Clan. Their job was to watch over Purgatory, also known as the Pit, and make sure no damned soul or demon escapes. Purgatory is where souls that are completely unable to be saved or lack any sort of goodness in them are sent to suffer unspeakable agonies. As part of their position, the Peverells had powers over Death which allowed them to power over the Black Flames of Purgatory, the power to call the souls of the deceased to their location and the power to hide themselves from all forms of sight. Does this seem familiar to you?"

It did and it sent shivers up Harry's spine. Those abilities sounded awfully like the powers of the Hallows and the fact that the Peverells once had all three together scared as much as it confused him. If they had three, how did they die out? And how did they become separated? Were the Hallows ways to copy his family's power or were they something more?

Grayfia seemed to sense his questions as she spoke. "Now we get to your family's fall. The problem with your family's position was that it gained many enemies. Purgatory wasn't just for souls of Christians but for all the Pantheons to send souls that they deemed irredeemable. Some evil gods didn't like this since every soul sent to Purgatory was a soul they lost from their control. Furthermore, the Peverells made sure that every attempt by the evil gods of death to overthrow their pantheon failed since it could cause an imbalance strong enough for damned souls or demons to escape, something they couldn't allow. To make things worse there were many Devil Clans who were jealous of the Peverell's power and wanted them gone so as to take their place. All this meant that the Peverells had many enemies and eventually these enemies banded together."

"Knowing that there was no way to attack the Peverells directly since their power over the Black Flames of Purgatory affected even Gods, they settled on breaking them indirectly. At the time, the Head of the Clan had three son: Antoich, Cadmus and Ignotus. The decision of who became heir wasn't decided on the eldest or the most powerful but rather who was most worthy. In other words, who could resist the allure of the corruption the powers gave them. At the time, it seemed as if the youngest, Ignotus would become heir."

Grayfia frowned as she continued. "However, Ignotus turned out to be too noble. He felt bad about becoming heir and leaving his brothers, who he loved dearly, without their birthright. The enemies of the Peverell family saw this and took advantage. Hades sent Pluto, the leader of the Grin Reapers to Ignotus. Pluto told him that if he brought the family blade to him, he would be able to make it so all three brothers could inherit the family abilities. That katana was more than a mere symbol of the Clan Head. The katana was the medium through which their powers flowed, allowing all clan members to have at least one of the abilities and it allowed the Clan Head to strip an unworthy member of their ability if necessary. The blade also made it so the Clan Head had all three abilities. This was because the katana amplified the latent two abilities so the Head would have all three."

"Ignotus, fool that he was, believed Pluto when he said he'd make all three brothers Clan Head and once his father died and the blade passed to him, he brought it to Pluto."

Grayfia sighed here and gave Harry a sad look who felt he knew what was coming. "Pluto did make all three Clan Head in a way but not the way they had envisioned. Pluto broke the blade into three different objects, each one representing one of the three abilities of the clan. A wand to represent the ability of the Black Flames of Purgatory that were powerful enough to harm even souls, a stone to represent their ability to call the souls of the dead and an Invisibility Cloak that represented their ability to hide from all forms of sight."

"The Deathly Hallows," said Harry in a whisper, gaining a confused look from the couple. Harry quickly explained the legend around the Hallows as well as his own experience with them, gaining understanding looks from both.

"Strange," mused Sirzechs. "It wasn't far from the truth while still hiding the existence of Devils. Ignotus must have turned it into a fairy tale story in order to preserve the history of the family where future generations would find it. Ingenious."

Grayfia nodded. "Indeed. Well anyway, the problem became that with the blade gone, there was no longer a medium through which the other clan members could use their abilities. In short, in one act Ignotus stupidly stripped every clan member of their birthright and left them almost defenseless. His act of compassion had doomed them all."

"Shortly afterwards," said Grayfia in a hushed tone. "Hades attacked, seeking to destroy the Peverells before attacking Olympus to become King of Olympus, which he failed. Without their powers, the Peverells were wiped out almost to a man and for a long time it was believed that none survived. It's obvious now that Ignotus must have used his Cloak to grab the Wand and Stone and flee the destruction into the human world, posing as a wizard to escape detection. He was probably too ashamed for being the cause of his family's destruction to return and simply chose to live out his days as a normal wizard, probably marrying a human while never telling her his true heritage. Who knows how he died? Devils can live for centuries so by all rights he should still be alive. The fact that he didn't means he probably sacrificed himself in order to let his human family's existence remain a secret."

Harry nodded but was still confused. "But that doesn't explain how I became a Devil. The Devil blood must be almost non-existent by now. Why did I turn into one?"

"Ignotus must have put a fail-safe in the Hallows," said Sirzechs thoughtfully. "From what people who knew him said, he was a genius with magic so it wouldn't have been hard to join the three Hallows together again. However, he probably no longer thought himself worthy but knew there might be a time someone worthy from his bloodline would come. The whole Master of Death legend was meant as a lure for the unworthy. If you wanted it for selfish reasons, you'd try to claim them for yourself and prove yourself unworthy. But from what you told me, you never searched for them and in fact purposefully turned your back on them several times. In fact..." Sirzechs had a look of realization. "You denied each Hallow at one point or another. You wished to return the Wand to Dumbledore's tomb once you had it, you threw away the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak you only ever used for others' good not your own gain. In fact, you even gave it for others to use at times. You resisted the allure of each Hallow, proving yourself worthy of all three and allowing Ignotus's spell to bring them together into the Peverell Blade once more."

Harry tried to find a flaw in his reasoning but could find none. Everything fit perfectly and even explained why the Peverell family history in the Department of Magical Bloodlines only started at Ignotus with no cousins or the like. It was strange that a supposed pureblood family like them had no other magical relatives and this explained it. Harry also hadn't sensed any lies from them. That only left one question.

"But I technically reunited the Hallows once I had the Snitch which held the Resurrection Stone," said Harry, trying to find a flaw. "Why didn't I turn into a Devil or the blade appear then?"

"Your mother's protection," said Grayfia simply. "It defended you from all dark influence and while devils aren't evil, they _are_ dark. It must have stopped you from turning until it ran out when Voldemort killed the Horcrux inside you. With the Horcrux gone, the main reason for its existence was gone allowing the protection spell to unravel. Afterwards, it probably waited till you were asleep to initiate the changes."

Harry remembered how the morning after the Battle was when he first felt the improvements of his body. At the time, he'd passed off his great feeling as having finally beaten Voldemort and getting a good night's sleep but it must have been due to the change into a Devil.

"There's one way to be sure," said Sirzechs, getting Harry's attention. "If you _are_ the Clan Head you should have the three abilities. Try to conjure the Black Flames of Purgatory in your hand. Believe me, you'll know if you've done it."

Harry looked skeptical but was willing to hang onto this last thread of hope that he wasn't a Devil. That his life _hadn't_ gotten that much more complicated.

Harry lifted his right hand and focused on his upturned palm. Harry imagined a ball of black flame in his hand which had the power to burn even souls.

At first, nothing happened and Harry's hope that this was all a big misunderstanding rose. Then there was a black spark and a ball of black flame appeared in his hand. It seemed almost alive, much like Fiendfyre and held the grisly promise of pain and suffering to even Gods.

Harry was so surprised that he dropped it but luckily it disappeared once he stopped concentrating on it. The last shred of hope that he wasn't a Devil gone, Harry put his head between his knees in defeat. "So it's true. I really am... a Devil."

A soft hand landed on his shoulder as he looked up into the warm eyes of the kneeling Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Devil does not mean evil," said Grayfia Lucifuge. "That was why we fought the civil war. We had gotten tired of the constant fighting and killing. We just wanted a normal life raising our children in peace. You know all about that, don't you?" Harry nodded, remembering his own desire for a normal life. "Well, we felt the same. We rebelled in order to stop the constant cruelty and nowadays we Devils are more or less like normal humans. We have bad apples but no more than humanity does. More prone to violence yes but we don't go around taking people's souls. We're just normal people with extraordinary abilities in a way."

For some reason, he believed her and it comforted him. While he didn't doubt her ability or how dangerous she was, he got the feeling that she only used her power when necessary. She was like him in that aspect then.

"So what now?" asked Harry quietly.

Sirzechs sighed. "There are three options. One: you forget we exist and go back to your normal life. You'll have to be careful though. The cease-fire between us, the Angel and the Fallen Angel is paper-thin at best. To set an example, it's similar to how a cease-fire between you and Voldemort and his forced would have been like."

Harry winced at the analogy. That basically meant that while everything looked peaceful on the surface, each side would take any chance to kill someone from the other regardless of guilt or innocent.

Sirzechs noticed his wince and nodded. "Yeah. So you'll have to be careful of Fallen Angels and Angels from now on because they won't care that you didn't choose to be a Devil. They'll kill anyway just for being one. I would also suggest moving out of this place. The Blacks had many... _interactions_ with Fallen Angels. I don't doubt that the Fallen have backdoors through the wards in order for them to have their liaisons with certain members without alerting the other residents."

Harry had a look of disgust on his face as he realized what Sirzech meant by liaisons. That explained why so many Blacks had such psychotic tendencies. Even Sirius showed signs of it though it might have become more apparent thanks to Azkaban.

Something occurred to him at that moment. "I'm a Black by blood too. Does that mean I have Fallen Angel blood too?"

Sirzech shrugged. "Probably but I wouldn't worry too much about it. It can probably help you too. It'll mean you'd be more resistant to holy objects and light than normal Devils and maybe even wield it to a certain degree. I wouldn't advertise it though. Devils from the 72 Pillars are as bad as wizard pure-bloods in that they consider anything but a pure Devil beneath them. Your existence would rock the boat enough, no need to add more ammunition."

Harry nodded and sighed. "My other options?"

"Option two:," continued Sirzech. "Is my preferred one. We stay in contact as family and see each other whenever we can but you stay as a part of the Wizarding World. You'd be the Peverell Clan Hean but you'd be based here on Earth instead of the Underworld. It'd mean you'd be out of Underworld politics and mostly safe while still having allies in us when necessary."

"And option three?" asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Option three," said Sirzech reluctantly. "Would be to go with us to live in the Underworld. You'd publicly reveal yourself as the new Peverell Lord with our backing and take your place amongst the 72 pillars with all that entails. I have to warn you that no one has taken your family's job since its fall. That means that the area that once belonged to them has been overrun by demons and similar who have escaped Purgatory and only our pushing them back has kept them in that area. They've even managed to spill over into Earth. The Underworld is almost an analog to Earth except without the seas and the Peverell lands lie in what is known on Earth as the Black Sea. It also includes all the countries and lands that border the Black Sea here on Earth, meaning it's almost 500,000 square miles of land to regain. Furthermore, due to lack of the Peverell Clan to stop them, the demons spilled over to Earth and taken a foothold in a country you know as Drasuvania."

Harry winced at the name of the country. Drasuvania was well known as a war-torn and chaotic country that hasn't known peace in centuries. It used to be a part of the Soviet Union but even then there had been rumors and legends of terrible things in those lands. Many of the tales about Transylvania were in fact from Drasuvania which borders it. Ever since the Soviet Union's collapse and their independence, the government never lasts longer than a fortnight and war is the norm. There were even rumors of demons and dead spirits haunting the land, torturing the dreams of the citizens into insanity. It was considered to be hell on earth.

Guess they were right in more ways than one.

Sirzech nodded at his reaction. "Yeah. To take it back you'd need a powerful force behind you. A peerage can help you in that respect and you might gain the help of former houses that swore loyalty to the Peverells though I wouldn't get my hopes up in that respect. It'd take years to clean up Drasuvania and then the area in the Underworld under your control. This is why I want you take the second option. You're family and I want to stay in contact but I think you've done enough. You don't need to fight a war for a land that you've never even seen just after getting out of another war you didn't even ask to be a part of. But in the end, it's your choice."

Harry stood up and paced as he thought over everything he learned. In short, it could be summarized into three things.

One, he was a Devil. An honest to goodness Devil. How did he feel about that? Honestly, he didn't care one way or another. Was it irritating he was changed into one without his permission by something centuries old? Yeah but there was no use whining about it. Honestly, he'd spent too much of his teenage years brooding about things he couldn't change and he had no plans on returning to doing that.

While it had shortcomings, namely ready-made enemies in Angels and Fallen Angel for no other reason than he was a Devil, he was used to that. People had been trying to kill him from before he could drool for as long as he could remember. It also brought many benefits, namely various abilities, resources and powers that could help him in the coming years. It also gave him a much extended lifespan from what they said which meant more years to enjoy. While he wanted to see his parents he was in no hurry and Andromeda had taught him to enjoy his life.

The sex might have helped in that.

So in short, being a Devil was mostly neutral in his opinion since it wasn't automatically evil or anything and came with benefits to fight these enemies unlike that dumb Prophecy.

Power He Knows Not being love, my ass...

Two, he had family. On this point he had to admit to be happy. Sirzech had only been truthful to him and never sugar-coated anything. He had bluntly told him the truth of his new status once they were in private and hadn't lied about anything. He hadn't tried to convince him it was his duty to return as the Peverell Head and even suggesting not taking it up since it would involve him fighting a campaign where he would, by all accounts, be fighting alone with at most 15 other people he would basically be forcefully conscripting.

Yeah, and he thought things were bad against Voldemort. At least then he had the Order...

…...

…..You know what, on second thought he was probably in a better position now since at least his 'peerage' won't stun his enemy for them to get back up again.

You'd think after the first twenty times they'd learn but nooooo...

Anyway, in Harry's book his new family member scored a solid 8. Truthful, blunt and worried more about his safety and happiness than what someone in his position should probably be doing. Someone in his position should probably be trying to force him to return but instead he's trying to convince him to stay in the Wizarding World. That showed that he actually cared.

The Dursleys would have thrown him to the wolves with a smile on their faces.

Third and most importantly, he was the Peverell Clan Head and this was the sticking point. What he decided to do with it decided which option he'd take.

His Slytherin side, which was formed thanks to Andromeda's teachings, said to take option two. It would be the path of least risk and highest reward. He wouldn't have to start a campaign he would probably have to fight alone. He would have a family who would no doubt be willing to teach him to master his Devil powers. And he'd be in a world where he was already a hero and had a high influence to manipulate things in his favor. Sure, he'd always have to be on guard for Angels and Fallen but then again, he was already that way about Death Eaters and Ministry traps. This just added more people to the list.

However, there was a reason Harry was in Gryffindor. While he had partially chosen Gryffindor over Slytherin in order to not be with Malfoy, he had still chosen it. He had chosen courage over ambition. Chivalry and nobility over cunning.

It was that part of him that formed who he was and helped him make his decision.

Harry turned to his relatives (_'Merlin, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to be able to think of relatives in a positive way,'_ thought Harry happily) with a determined look.

"I've made my choice."

* * *

**AN: And there's the prologue!**

**Right, I hope I got Sirzech's and Grayfia's personalities right. I haven't read a lot of scenes with them and I know Sirzechs is more easy-going but I showed him serious because he's very protective of family. Harry is only like a third cousin twice removed on the Bael side but he's still family. That and him being the Peverell Lord would make it so Sirzechs would probably want to make as good an impression as possible so he'd pull back on his usual slacker attitude.**

**Just so you know, this is set twelve years before the events of Highschool dxd. I won't show the intervening years beyond a few allusions or explanations and one or two flashbacks but I wanted to give Harry time to not only clean his lands but also create a name for himself and his peerage. His peerage are all mostly OCs from other animes but it won't be all women.**

…**.. well, not ALL women. They'll be three guys. Lol.**

**And no, Harry won't have a massive harem. He will have a lot of former lovers, it HAS been ten years and I've set the precedent with Andromeda and Daphne, but the harem (which are the permanent members) only number six. Two are highschool dxd characters and the other four are OCs.**

**Anyway, as always Read and Review!**


	5. Lord of Purgatory part 2

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Twelve years later**

**Peverell Castle, Underworld**

A small wind passed through the window of the master bedroom of Peverell Castle, moving the curtains and allowing purple light to filter through the window momentarily. The light hit the slightly older-looking face of Harry Potter, now Peverell, slowly returning him to the waking world.

Groaning lowly, Harry slowly returned to consciousness, his senses returning one by one. He felt a familiar weight in his arms and smiled slightly before his thought processes fought off the fog of sleep. He knew he'd have to get up soon anyway. There was too much to do today as it was, not including making plans to buy something to wear for that damn ball Sirzechs was holding in a few days. Usually, Harry wouldn't mind parties but this one was more political than for fun which meant pretending to at least be neutral to Clan Heads he'd rather beat up.

Harry's bed partner mumbled slightly in complaint as the light hit her before wrapping herself more firmly around his left side and more firmly pressing her large chest against him. A small smile came to her face as she snuggled into the crook of Harry's neck. "Harry-sama..." moaned out his lover before falling back into deep sleep.

The identity of his lover was Selvaria Bles, Harry's Queen after the death of his original one at the final battle of the war. The war to reclaim his lands had cost a lot of lives, especially amongst his peerage. For a moment, a flash of sadness crossed his face as he remembered a loving smile and long purple hair cut in the hime style before he banished the sad memories. She wouldn't want him to live in the past forever and it _had_ been five years after all.

Harry looked down lovingly at his lover as he studied her sleeping face.

Selvaria had long silver hair that she always left loose and red eyes, though you couldn't see it now with her eyes closed. She had a curvaceous figure that left even female Succubi, Devils renowned for their beautiful and seductive bodies, jealous. With a large chest, long creamy legs and a perfectly formed face, Selvaria was definitely not lacking in the looks department.

She was quite tall at 5'9" which added to her intimidating air when she commanded the peerage. Despite being new compared to the two veteran Pieces of his peerage, she had managed to gain their respect with her dedication and her incredible strength and power. After five years, his peerage now followed her without hesitation into any battle.

As Harry studied his lover, he thought on the last ten years and everything that had happened since he accepted his position as Lord Peverell in the Underworld.

Much like Sirzechs had told him, not many Devil clans had been willing to aid him reclaim his ancient lands. Most of the active 72 Pillars Clans had wanted outrageous things such as 60% of his lands and the secret to his family magic. Old alliances with his Clan seemed to count for nothing and only the Gremory Clan even showed a hint of sympathy to his plight. In the end, he had gone to the Extra Demons Clans for support.

At the height of their power, the Peverells ruled over an area of about 500,000 square miles. That much land was impossible to rule alone and so they had several subordinate Extra Demon Clans under them to help manage the lands. The Peverells gave them political protection, status and land to rule and in return those Clans gave their undying loyalty to the Peverell Clan, to answer the call to aid whenever it came.

Apparently, "undying" isn't all it was cracked up to be because of the original 20 Clans that swore loyalty to the Peverell only 6 answered his call: the Valefor Clan, the Shion Clan, the Caim Clan, the Shiba Clan, the Andras Clan and the Seere Clan. Even then, those clans needed proof of Harry being a true Peverell and a contract renegotiating the lands they would rule over once they reclaimed them before swearing loyalty.

It had taken half a year of preparation, strategizing and training before they were ready to campaign. They first freed Drasuvania of the demonic influence, not wanting to be attacked from above as well as below if they tried to claim the Underworld lands first. Harry also felt it was his responsibility to free those people who lived since it was his ancestor's fault the demons managed to reach Earth.

That campaign was difficult in more ways than one. They could rarely engage in open warfare since that could alert humanity to their existence. That meant they had to fight in short skirmishes at night only. They had to make each battle count and not waste time on pointless battles that ate up their limited time and resources before the sun rose.

Luckily, Harry was used to this sort of warfare and it was there that he shone and impressed all his subordinates with his masterful on the fly plans and tactics. Having been used to hit and run tactics from his war with Voldemort as well as identifying key strategic places for the enemy's strength to gather, Harry knew where and when to strike to cause the maximum damage to the enemy with little effort or loss. He quickly identified which locations held the most importance to the enemy general, either personally or strategically, and led his troops into extremely successful raids on the locations. He made sure to keep the attacks random to prevent the chances of facing increased resistance, remembering how well that worked in his fifth year with the DA against Umbridge.

Regardless, it took a year and a half to free Drasuvania, the final battle costing the entirety of the Caim Clan, rendering them extinct, and causing the deaths of Harry's Knight Mina Hazuki and their best strategist at that point, his Pawn, Matsu. Both of the latter deaths hit Harry hard. Mina because she had been one of his most loyal and dedicated Pieces and Matsu because he had actually liked the perverted strategist. He had blamed himself for not coming up with a better plan where both hadn't needed to sacrifice herself to give them victory.

Matsu had been part of a group of orphans that his first Queen, Miya Asama, had raised before he found them escaping a failed raid. It had been a miracle that they hadn't been found and tortured, or worse, for as long as they had and Harry had offered them a place of safety outside of Drasuvania. Miya had, at first, resisted, not trusting him but he eventually convinced her and took her to his army's base on the border of Drasuvania. Eventually, Miya became his Queen and the other orphans also joined his peerage.

Despite reeling from their friends' deaths, Harry and his peerage hadn't had much time to relax or mourn. In order to prevent the demons from escaping onto Earth once more, Harry closed their access to Earth using his Clan's power. He had then placed Irene, his second strongest warrior that wasn't part of his peerage, and Ma Chao, a human-turned-Devil whose King had been killed and proved his courage during the campaign many times, as leaders of the new Drasuvania. He left them with a cohort each to hold the country to prevent demons from once escaping into Drasuvania during the conflict and left to reclaim his lands in the Underworld.

The following campaign made the Drasuvania campaign look tame in comparison. The bloody five year campaign dubbed both 'The Bloodiest War since the Great War' and 'The Reclaiming of the Peverell Clans', broke the spirits of many both because of the horrors they encountered and the fact that none of the other Devil Clans did a thing to help. In fact, Harry sometimes had small skirmishes with other Devil Clans who tried to take advantage of his war to move on his Clan's borders.

At one point in the second year of the campaign, the Naberius Clan heir attacked and killed a group of Seere Clan warriors Harry had placed to protect the border and arrogantly declared those lands as his. What truly angered him had been that the boy had not only killed his Seere soldiers but also took their daughters as sex slaves for his pleasure. When he heard, Harry had angrily attacked and butchered the heir of the Naberius Clan and his peerage and left their corpses on display for all to see what happens to those who encroached on his land.

Thankfully, Sirzechs and Serafall protected him from the political backlash though the former did admonish Harry for his actions. Harry simply told him what he would do if someone tried to take advantage of his sister while he was away fighting and he fell silent, understanding the point.

By the end of the Peverell lands campaign, the Seere Clan had also been rendered extinct, the remaining Clans had been rendered to less than 30% of their original strength and Harry's peerage had been decimated with only one Bishop and one Pawn surviving. The Valefor Clan Head, Sun Jian, had also been killed in the 3rd year of that campaign leaving his son Sun Ce the new Clan Head. Harry's wife and Queen, Miya Potter nee Asama, died in the final battle, her and his Pawn's, Saya, final charge having been the deciding factor in them reclaiming the castle and closing the portal to Purgatory. Of Miya's original group which all joined Harry's peerage, none survived, leaving him with an all-consuming guilt for failing the group of teens he'd promised to protect.

From the wreckage of that war, they slowly recovered. The lands were divided into areas of influence with the Shion Clan in the North, the Shiba Clan in the South, the Valefor Clan in the East and the Andras Clan in the West. Each Clan would rule over their area while maintaining Harry's laws much like how vassals ruled over fiefs but obeyed their feudal lord as supreme authority.

Over the following five years Harry established tentative alliances and trade with the other 72 Pillar Clans as well as raise the Peverell Clan's standing in the political arena. Trade helped them flourish and slowly but surely, the Peverell Clan name become known as a powerhouse Clan once again and given the title of Prince. Even though they weren't "pure" (since they considered Harry to be the same as a human turned Devil), Harry was simply too powerful to deny his position as one of the 72 Pillars. The war had sharpened his powers to a razor edge and he was easily considered an Ultimate-class Devil if not stronger. Many wondered if he'd challenge one of the Four Satans for their position.

However, Harry had no plans to do that. He personally liked the current Satans, each one having done what they could to help his campaign either directly or indirectly and being likeable people overall.

Even if three of them were lazy about their roles and the last one never really grew up… literally.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Selvaria started to stir in his arms. Harry watched as she yawned cutely before opening her beautiful red eyes. Harry smiled lovingly at her before giving her a soft kiss which she eagerly returned. "Good morning, Sel-chan."

Selvaria smiled softly and a bit sleepily. "Good morning, Harry-sama. What time is it?"

"Early," responded Harry impishly. He chuckled at Selvaria's pout but continued. "About 7am I think. I'm surprised we've been left alone this long actually."

Selvaria smiled coyly. "Probably wanted us to have our alone time after yesterday." Selvaria bit her lip slightly before looking at him imploringly. "Did you mean it? Yesterday?"

"Did I mean it when I asked you to be my wife?" asked Harry rhetorically. "Of course I did. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked. I _love_ you, Selvaria. I can think of no one else I'd rather marry."

Selvaria bit her lip indecisively. "But what about Chouun? She loves you and she'd make a great wife. She's strong, knows politics and is polite and sociable. She'd love to be your wife."

"And she will be, just not my primary wife. That will be you," said Harry firmly. "Remember, I can take more than one wife thanks to Devil law allowing harems. The children of the other wives will still be considered legitimate and everything. I just want you to be my first wife because I loved you _first_. You deserve that much at least."

Selvaria still looked indecisive but eventually sighed. "If you're sure."

Harry smiled bemusedly at his fiance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't _want_ to marry me."

Selvaria gave him a shocked look and quickly denied it. "No, no! It's not that, it's just..." the normally confident Queen had a strangely vulnerable expression on her face. "I'm not anything special. Just a hybrid freak that demons took an interest in. You deserve better."

Harry's face turned hard at her words. "First of all, _never_ call yourself a freak. You are anything but, understand? Second, I deserve _you_. I love you and that's all that matters. Okay?"

Selvaria teared slightly and kissed him fiercely and the kiss quickly turned heated. They started touching each other when Selvaria hissed slightly when he touched her in between her legs. "I'm sorry, Harry-kun, I'm still sore from last night."

"That's okay, I'm still tired as well," explained Harry patiently. "Wanna take a bath and I'll give you a massage?"

Selvaria nodded and the two got up and made their way to the bathroom.

* * *

Selvaria was in the bathtub, humming contentedly as she enjoyed her bath while waiting for Harry to get out of the shower. The bath tub was large enough for several people to lie comfortably and had several taps for different kinds of water. Harry said he got the idea from some bathroom at his old school and Selvaria had to admit that she enjoyed it. She wasn't especially vain but she enjoyed her luxuries from time to time.

She was happy. Harry had proposed to her yesterday, which was something she honestly hadn't expected. Her childhood hadn't exactly given her the highest self-confidence especially in the romance department. To her, Harry was her greatest love and her savior and deserved the best. It was why she didn't mind sharing him with other women. It was only natural that someone as charismatic and powerful as her Harry-sama attracted other women to him.

Plus, she could never satisfy his sex drive alone. She'd break within a month. He was like a machine!

Selvaria turned to the glass door for the shower opened, revealing her lover, now fiance, entering with drops of water dropping his naked body.

Despite being sore from last night, Selvaria could't help but lick her lips at the sight of his body. It was muscular without being exaggerated, more like a swimmer's physique than a weight-lifter. He had a perfectly formed six-pack and the much desired V-shape that led down to his crotch. His legs were equally built and seemed carved from stone, showing the incredible power in them. His green eyes had only deepened in the intervening years, having a glow behind them showing his incredible power and his hair had finally been tamed thanks to the girls' many attempts. Harry now had the sides cut in a low fade while the top was slightly spiky and combed back. Unlike other Devils who looked slightly effeminate due to relying more on magic than physical strength, Harry looked all man and she loved it.

Harry noticed Selvaria looking and winked at her. "Like what you see, love?"

Selvaria smiled lasciviously. "Always."

Harry chuckled at Selvaria's antics and gently got into the bath behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist. "What can I say? There's only one woman who can keep up with me."

Selvaria's eyes glittered amusedly at her fiance. "Barely. You're like a machine."

Harry chuckled and slowly soaped up his fiance. They had already gotten clean in the shower beforehand and the bath was simply used as a sort of erotic massage/bonding area for Harry and his girls. "So..." said Harry as he slowly lathered her up. "... how do you really feel about marrying me?"

Selvaria bit her lip and smiled hesitantly. "Happy, scared, anxious, elated, worried. Too many feelings to pin down. However, the predominant feeling is joy mixed with wonder. I know we've been together for over three years but I guess I never expected it to turn into marriage."

Harry smiled slightly as he moved his massage/soaping up from her back to her shoulders. "You know, after Miya's death I never thought I'd ever fall in love again much less marry. If I did marry, it would probably be due to some political thing rather than real love."

Selvaria had stiffened at Miya's name. Selvaria had been but a teenage girl when Miya and Harry married but she remembered the wedding well. She remembered feeling how perfect they looked together and how beautiful Miya was. She'd also felt an overwhelming sense of envy towards Miya, having already fallen in love with her savior even back then.

After her death and her ascension to Queen, Miya had been a shadow cast over everything she did, seemingly impossible to overcome. She'd trained hard every day to match Miya's strength and ability to command the peerage, gaining the respect of her peers. She'd held back from a romantic relationship with Harry due to Miya's ghost lingering between them and it had taken lots of alcohol and Yoruichi's not so subtle intervention by putting them in the same bedroom together drunk to get them together.

Yoruichi was manipulative like that sometimes.

"But..." Harry looked at Selvaria's eyes as he continued. "... then we got closer and I felt myself slowly falling for you. I resisted, thinking it was an insult to Miya's memory but when we first had sex... I had to admit that I couldn't deny myself any longer. I'm thankful to Yoruichi for pushing us together. It was the best drunken decision I'd ever made."

Selvaria chuckled and the two shared a passionate kiss before settling in for a luxurious bath. Harry gently massaged the kinks out of Selvaria's body as he washed her, making sure to keep it platonic, remembering her saying she was still sore from last night. Once he was done, she returned the favor, making sure to tease him but stopping before going any farther. She really was sore from the previous night and she'd have to ask one of the other girls to sleep with him tonight since she'd need a while to recover.

They stayed in the bath for another thirty minutes by which time it was around 8am and time for breakfast. The two wrapped themselves in towels and walked back into the room where they found two women waiting for them: Chouun Shiryuu and Makoto Nanaya.

Chouun Shiryuu was a beautiful girl standing at around 5'7" who looked to be around 18 years old with long silver hair that reached around mid-back and light blue eyes. She had a figure women everywhere envied with large breasts that were around a D-cup in size and an hourglass figure. She had managed to keep this figure despite her hard training regimen, something which Harry silently wondered how it was possible. She was Harry's second girlfriend and his Knight, who was nicknamed 'The Tenken' due to her sword style. She was currently wearing a pretty light blue china dress with slits on the sides for mobility and gave an enticing view of her legs.

Makoto Nanaya was an attractive squirrel beastkin that Harry had met soon after the end of the war. Beastkins were devils who had animal-like features which gave them several advantages depending on what animal they looked like. Unfortunately, it also made them be discriminated against by normal Devils since they could rarely hide their animal-like features without magic.

Makoto had squirrel-like ears and a bushy tail which she never hid unless absolutely necessary. She was proud of her heritage and had joined Harry's peerage because he was the first to accept her as she was and even found her fascinating. Her decision to join his peerage only cemented when he beat her in a contest of strength despite her own being considerable even before becoming a Rook. Combined with her near-prescient reflexes, it made her a near unstoppable tank on the battlefield.

Makoto was short at 5'4", with large breasts and an incredible figure kept in shape through her almost religious exercise regimen added to Medusa's daily training. Despite her innocent outlook, she actually looked older than Chouun at around 22 in appearance. She had short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, and hazel eyes that only enhanced her squirrel-like features. She was incredibly flexible, being able to do a perfect backflip while standing still and almost touch her ankles. Her flexibility was something both took advantage of in the bedroom, much to both of their pleasures.

Makoto was currently wearing a cut-off white shirt that revealed her stomach and short shorts that looked painted on and made Harry wonder how she actually got into them with her bushy tail popping up from the back. The worse part was that this was actually modest compared to her usual clothing.

"Good morning, you two," said Harry happily. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Fine, love," said Chouun with quiet dignity. "I slept well."

"So did I, though I was waiting for you to get out of bath to talk to you two. Now, that you two are _finally _done," accused Makoto with a playful glare which only made Selvaria smile amusedly as she threw the towel off and walked naked to the closet to get dressed. "What are you going to today, Harry? Any plans on announcing your engagement?"

Harry sighed as he stretched slightly and walked to his closet to get dressed as well. "Well, I plan to announce it at Sirzechs's party in a few days. For today, we need to pass by Drasuvania to finally relieve Irene and Ma Chao of their post. They've been getting restless and the country's finally stable enough that elections can be made to choose the new leader. Let the humans rule themselves."

Selvaria snorted from where she was lying on the bed. "I remember how well humans rule themselves. I think I prefer your rule over theirs any day."

Harry sighed but understood where Selvaria was coming from. Considering where he found her, it wasn't surprising she'd feel disdain for most humans despite being part-Human herself.

Beside Makoto on the bed, Chouun frowned. "I'm not saying humans can't rule themselves but…. Are you sure we should let them? I mean…. Drasuvania is sort of a danger to just leave alone. It already had a portal to the Underworld opened there before. Even if you closed it, it wouldn't be hard for it to happen again. It's a risk I don't think we should take."

Harry sighed and nodded his head at her statement. "Perhaps but we have to. The other factions are getting restless with the idea of a Devil having control of his own country, not to mention the other Devil Clans. At the time, they allowed it because we got it back from Devils and liberated the humans. Afterwards, they let us rule it because they knew we needed the economical help to get back on our feet and because Drasuvania was too much of a mess politically to rule itself."

"However," Harry continued with a sigh. "We've finally recovered economically and Drasuvania is finally stable, probably for good. There's no excuse for us to stay and if we insist they'll think we're trying to extend our reach to Earth which can either start a civil war here in the Underworld or another Great War if the other Devil Clans try to follow suit.

"Plus, I just don't feel right basically keeping humans under our control. My clan caused their suffering in the first place. The least I could do is clean up the mess and leave them in peace." finished Harry firmly.

Choun-un smiled at his words, satisfied. "And that's why I follow you as my King, love. Despite the fact that you're a Devil, you always do the right thing instead of what most benefits you."

Selvaria sighed as she put on her usual outfit. "I don't agree with the decision because I truly believe those humans will eventually start trouble but I'll support you like I always have." A mischievous smile came to her face as he turned in Chouun's direction. "After all, it's the wife's job to support her husband. Especially since his lovers can't satisfy him alone."

Lately, Selvaria had taken to teasing Chouun by saying she was obviously Harry's favorite since Chouun couldn't satisfy him alone. It never failed to get a reaction from the usually prim and proper girl.

A twitch developed in Chouun's eye at Selvaria's words. "Then there's no reason for you to be here because I _never_ fail to be there for my Harry-kun."

"You weren't there this morning," teased Selvaria with a smile. "Poor Harry was all stiff and hard and you were too busy sleeping to help him. But don't worry, I'm sure Seras would be more than willing to help him relieve himself of any.. _stiffness._"

As the two girls playfully bickered, they were interrupted by Makoto's musings. "You know," said Makoto aloud. "Since Selvaria-sama is the wife, Seras is the mistress/maid and Chouun's the girlfriend/lover, what does that make me?"

Chouun and Selvaria shared a glance before smiling teasingly at Makoto. "The pet," both chorused at the same time.

Makoto got a mock-offended look on her face as she jumped on the closest one, Chouun, starting a tickling battle between the two which changed who was winning as Selvaria helped or hindered one or the other at a whim.

Harry only looked on in amusement, long used to his lovers' antics. Despite their words sounding hurtful, Harry knew that none of them meant it. This was simply the usual morning banter between his lovers before going down to breakfast. The rest of his peerage usually did similar mock battles between them just for fun or to stay sharp.

Speaking of his peerage...

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry curiously. "I'd have thought they would be up by now but Seras hasn't knocked on the door like she usually does. Mordred hasn't passed by to check on my safety like he usually does either."

"Are you sure he's a he?" asked Selvaria teasingly. "He could be a girl for all we know with all that armor covering him."

"He's a guy until there's solid proof otherwise," said Harry firmly. "Less mentally scarring than if it turned out he _was_ a guy and we thought he was a girl. So where are they?"

Chuckling at his answer, Makoto had a mischievous look on her face as she stopped tickling Chouun to answer. "Oh, they're downstairs. Apparently _someone_ convinced Tsubaki that as your Pawn, it was her job to cook you your breakfast. That same someone _might_ have suggested getting help from some of the other peerage members to speed things along... including Seraphim."

Harry had a look of mild horror and despair on his face at the mental image she'd conjured.

He loved his peerage like his family and was extremely proud of them. They were strong, morally upright and extremely loyal. He loved to boast to Sirzechs that his peerage was stronger than his cousins's, causing the latter to get angry and challenge him to a Rating Game which was always stopped by Grayfia due to the destruction such a thing would cause.

However, all his peerage's power did _not_ transfer to the kitchen. Some of their attempts... well, let's just say Harry learned chemical warfare by using their failed attempts. Especially Seraphim's. That stuff should be classified as a SS-class poison spell.

Harry gave the innocent-looking Makoto a playful glare to which she simply grinned at. "Let's go before they burn the castle down."

"I'm ready," said Selvaria as she finished putting on her clothes.

Selvaria was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of a black military-esque uniform trimmed in gold with a short skirt and black leggings. Her black high-heeled boots were armored at the knee and she wore a short black jacket with a red interior. At her waist, she wore a black rapier with a basket hilt made of the finest metal and inscribed with runes by Harry himself to be unbreakable even against Holy Swords. Combined with her blue lipstick and red eyes, it gave her a seductive yet intimidating air which never failed to get people to follow her commands in instinct.

Harry was also done dressing. After his full acceptance of his devil heritage, Harry suffered a few physical changes, the most notable being he could actually comb his hair now which he usually had swept back. Harry had a simple dark blue shirt and black pants with brown leather boots. Over this was his usual light blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. On the back of the jacket was the symbol of the Peverell Clan which consisted of the deathly Hallows symbols trimmed in black on a red background.

Materializing his katana and attaching it to his waist on his left side, Harry led the group of lovers downstairs to see what carnage his peerage had created in the kitchen.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki liked to consider herself the epitome of the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. When she became Harry's Bishop four years ago with the promise of helping her get strong enough to defeat her rivals, she had made sure to always act the part of being his protector and worthy of serving such a powerful, high-class lord. She always made sure to dress correctly so as to not bring shame to her King.

_'Unlike _some_ members of his peerage who could night-light as hookers_,' thought Sode condescendingly as she thought about Makoto, Seraphim and Selvaria-sama's usual attire.

Sode no Shirayuki was a beautiful Ice Spirit turned Devil dressed in white and light blue clothes. She had pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that was clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hung loose and was cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. Her usual clothing (of which she had dozens of identical pairs) was a Furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet.

This gave the perfect dignified look of the traditional Japanese housewife and she always thought herself to be the perfect example of one in personality and skill as well. She was always calm, collected and knew the perfect answer to any situation.

Sode's eyes glowed blue as she gathered her power. Pointing at her target with her right hand, she yelled out her attack, "Ice blizzard!"

A large blizzard wind came from her right pointer finger, instantly freezing everything between her and her target before finally freezing her target solid.

Allowing a small smile of victory to cross her face, she stood back making sure to look dignified and refined as was expected of a woman of her stature.

"You know," came the deep voice of Vincent Valentine, one of Harry's Pawns and one of the only survivors of his original peerage. "That was quite impressive. Creating an ice blizzard from a single finger is something I haven't seen before."

Vincent was a man that physically in his late twenties (although as a master vampire before being resurrected as a Devil, he was much older), and stood at roughly six feet tall. He had crimson eyes and long black hair that he let loose. He wore a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. His most distinctive feature is his red cloak that he always wore and was held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape Vincent's attire was black with several straps and buckles. On his right leg was a holster for his gun, and pointed sabatons on his feet as well as golden gauntlet on his left arm.

Sode smiled smugly at the resident half-master vampire, half-Devil. "But of course. I am the _true_ Mistress of Ice. Such a thing is simplicity itself. Soon I shall defeat those harlots, Grayfia and Serafall and prove that some flimsy Devils can never surpass the _true_ Mistresses of Ice, the Ice Spirits!"

In Sode's head, an anime Sode was laughing contemptuously down from her ice throne at an anime Grayfia and Serafall as they begged for mercy and called her the true Queen of Ice.

Laughing evilly at her thoughts, Sode's rubbed her hands together as if anxious to wait for the day to come. _'Soon, you Devil harlots I will show you who the _true_ Ice Queen is!'_

Vincent couldn't help but send a deadpan look at the snickering Ice Spirit and held back from pointing out the irony of her saying that when she was technically a Devil now herself. Instead of pointing that fact out and possibly getting frozen into an icicle, he pointed something else that was no less amusing. "Still, while you may have stopped the porridge from burning, I doubt freezing it and the entire stove is much better."

Sode blushed as she looked at the now frozen solid stove that previously held the porridge that she had been trying to make for breakfast. She had thought it was much too hot so decided to cool it down slightly using her powers.

Looking at the giant icicle where there was once a stove, she mused she might have gone _slightly_ overboard.

"Yamato Nadeshiko, my ass," muttered Vincent under his breath. Any further comment was stopped by the feeling of Sode's drop kicking him onto the floor for his comment. She didn't stop there and continued to slam her foot down on his body.

"What was that, you bloodsucker?" said an angry Sode no Shirayuki as she continued to beat on the supposedly hapless master vampire. "Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"I would but from my position I have a perfect view of your _other_ pair of lips," snarked Vincent as he looked up the Ice Spirit's long skirt. "Haven't you ever heard of panties?"

Sode blinked before blushing furiously as she realized what he meant. "Y-You pervert!" She renewed her assault with extra vigor on the master vampire.

"How am I a pervert for pointing out something that's _right in front of me?!_" asked Vincent incredulously in between kicks from the blushing Ice spirit.

"You're not supposed to look!" cried the furious Ice Spirit as she continued to administer judgement on the hapless master vampire.

From the other side of the kitchen, a voice was heard. "Hey, stop beating on my husband, you harlot! You're always causing trouble, Sode!"

"I don't want to hear that from _you_!' cried out Sode indignantly while pointing at the busty blonde-haired girl.

The one who spoke was none other than Yuki Yoshida, Vincent's supposed 'wife'. Vincent met her when she was visiting her friend, Seraphim. He had walked into her when turning a corner and they both fell with their lips attached. According to vampire ninja law, when one of them was kissed by someone of the opposite sex, they automatically became married. This meant that whether he liked it or not, the loner master vampire was now married to the busty blonde.

Yuki was slightly short at 5'4" much like Makoto and had short, blonde hair and light green eyes. She had a modest bust and a slender figure that made her very attractive. Despite the way they got married, Yuki threw herself into the marriage with gusto and tried her best to be the perfect wife, cooking meals for Vincent that she knew he liked and even making sure he got his daily supply of blood even if it had to be from her. Vincent personally didn't take it too seriously at first but eventually came around and genuinely liked her now even if he would never admit it.

Yuki wasn't part of Harry's peerage but had been invited to stay at the castle due to her 'marriage' to Vincent (which caused Harry to almost die of laughter when he heard). Yuki mostly got along with the rest of the peerage and could often be seen training with Seraphim in ninjutsu.

Yuki blinked at Sode in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? Whoa!" Yuki jumped back and barely dodged the egg and bacon encased tentacle of the creature she was fighting.

Said creature was an amorphous blob of eggs and bacon that roared as it tried to destroy its creator, Seraphim. Seras had been trying to make a special batch scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast since she knew Harry liked it. Of course, she couldn't make just _any_ old bacon and eggs and tried to add a few extra ingredients to the mix.

Things were more or less fine (if one ignored the biohazard sign that formed out of the smoke coming from it) until Sera tried to incorporate ninjutsu to help make the meal faster.

The first sign that things had gone wrong was when the creature's first eye appeared. At first, it seemed like nothing, especially since it was barely five inches tall. But then it got into the large batch of ingredients that she was using to make breakfast. Said ingredients included large cartons of eggs from what seemed like dinosaurs by their size, live pigs for extra bacon, flour, gasoline and what looked like a large jug of fabric softener.

Yeah, don't ask. The saddest part was that Seras's only contribution to that list was the fabric softener when she noticed the bacon had become hard and crunchy. The rest was already in the kitchen.

Yuki yelped as she dodged another of the now ten feet tall creature's swipes, finally having enough of her creation's attempts to kill her. She jumped and landed beside her best friend, Seraphim, another of Harry's Pawns much like Vincent.

Seraphim was a girl with long black hair and green eyes similar to Harry's to the point that many thought she might be related to the Peverells in some way. She usually tied her hair in a high ponytail and left a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Sera had glamorous proportions, and was very well-endowed, something she loved to emphasize in her clothing. Her current attire was short jean shorts and a sleeveless blouse with thin shoulder straps. It was a competition between her and Makoto on which one wore the raciest clothing at times.

"We need to deal with this before Peverell-sama gets here or we'll be in trouble," said Yuki with a shiver. She did _not_ want to get punished by the man. Death was preferable to his form of... _chastisement_.

It took Seras slapping her to return her from her horrible daydreams of Harry's punishment. "Thanks," muttered Yuki as they once again dodged a tentacle.

"Okay, no more playing around." Sera drew her katana from her waist and smiled evilly at the monster, showing off her vampire fangs. "We may have given you life but it seems that you've chosen the path of evil. As much as it pains me to, I must destroy you in Harry-sama's name! Prepare yourself!"

Seraphim let out a war cry as she dashed at the evil creation and sliced it up into many pieces. Sera landed on the other side of the cut-up creature in a cool pose and smiled with her eyes closed.

"And that's why I'm the best vampire ninja ever." Anything else she might have said was cut off as a tentacle smacked her into the wall, leaving an imprint of her body where she hit.

"Uh, I don't think that worked," said Yuki before she breathed a fireball at the blob, causing it to screech in pain.

Sera peeled herself off the wall and looked at the now reformed and somehow _larger_ blob as it roared at her. "Okay, this might be a little harder than it looks." muttered Seraphim as reengaged her creation in battle.

In another side of the kitchen, Modred, one of Harry's Rooks was silent as he/she meditated with his/her sword drawn. He/she was fully armored with a thick helm covering his/her face which explains everyone's confusion as to Modred's gender. Seriously, he/she never took off his/her damn armor, even in the bathroom! Once Mordred even bathed in the hot springs in his/her armor! It made the other Pieces of Harry's peerage wonder how he/she took a bath or did his/her business! However, since Modred reacted violently every time someone called him/her a girl and to save time writing, we'll consider Modred male for now.

As previously noted, Mordred was meditating with his sword drawn in a guard position. Suddenly, he pulled sword up and chopped down, cutting his target in half! Not letting up, Mordred continued to slash down at his target, cutting it up into smaller and smaller pieces until it resembled mulch. Done now, Mordred set his sword aside with a grunt of satisfaction.

Behind him, the sound of clapping was heard, coming from the child-like form of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the second of Harry's Bishops and one of the seniors in the peerage since she'd been part of Harry's original peerage.

Nelliel was a female Devil with hazel eyes and short green hair. Her eyes were incredibly wide, with the canines on her lower jaw larger than usual, and a cartoon-like skull which she claimed she found somewhere sitting on the top of her head. A crack ran along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off but she claimed it was "cute" and refused to part ways with it. She had a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing usually consisted of a simple green gown with a hood which covered her entire body.

Nelliel was currently clapping enthusiastically at Mordred's display. "That was great, Mordred! You're great with a sword!"

Behind his helm, Mordred smiled smugly, lazily putting his sword over his shoulder. "But of course. I spent years as a child perfecting my swordplay all by myself. It is only natural that I be a master with a blade by now thanks to Teresa-sama's tutelage polishing off my few mistakes."

Teresa was the captain of the Peverell Guard as it was called now and kept it sharp in case of problems. She was the strongest warrior in Harry's army not part of his peerage and therefore was the one tasked to train his peerage when they were still 'green'.

As for training Modred...the truth was that Teresa had had to start from the ground up with Mordred's swordplay since his swordplay usually consisted of 'put sharp end into enemy and then hack away until nothing was left'. Not exactly a style and the only reason Mordred had survived as long as he did was because his armor allowed him to shrug off almost all attacks and his strength was unreal, even before becoming a Rook. Only Makoto surpassed his strength now and that was only when she used her full strength.

Nelliel nodded, wide-eyed in awe before turning to Mordred's work with a curious look on her cute face. "But, um, Mordred? Nelliel has never seen sausages look like that before."

Mordred turned to take in his handiwork and cringed at the sight of his handiwork.

What was supposed to be neatly sliced pieces of sausage to be cooked and served was now an unrecognizable mush of meat that looked like it been put through a meat grinder. It looked more like old mashed potatoes than sausages of any kind.

Blushing beneath his helm, Mordred stiffly turned to Nelliel and pointed an accusing finger in her direction. "That's because you distracted me! I got so caught up in your cheers that I forgot to stop myself!"

Nelliel puffed up her cheeks in indignation at the accusation and cutely glared at Mordred. "That's not Nelliel's fault! Mordred is the one at fault!"

"No, it's your fault!"

"No, yours!"

"No, yours!"

"No, _yours_!"

The childish argument went on for a while before Nelliel got tired of it and kicked Mordred's shin, somehow bypassing his armor and hurting him, before running away giggling. Cursing from the pain of Nelliel's hit, Mordred chased after her screaming profanities while Nelliel just giggled and blew a raspberry in his direction while continuing to escape his attempts to punish her.

Meanwhile, Lancelot was successfully making the toast while humming to himself, ignoring the going-ons around him. Lancelot was the second of Harry's Knights and he liked to consider himself the most normal of the group. You didn't see _him_ making a mess or making trouble. Nope, since they started Lancelot had taken to his assigned task of making the toast with the determination and focus he gave all his tasks, not allowing the chaos around him to trouble him, being like a calm lake untouched by the battle around it.

Lancelot had a handsome face which attracted many a woman to him, much to his chagrin. He had long purple hair that reached his shoulders and grey eyes. He was a robust man with broad shoulders but it didn't detract from the speed from his Knight status gave him and rather gave him a more roguish look compared to the standard bishounen look he'd have if he was slender.

Lancelot was a loyal Knight to his King and his dream was to regain the honor that was lost by his ancestor when said ancestor betrayed King Arthur. In search of this goal, he made sure to never repeat his ancestor's mistakes and kept a distance between him and his King's lovers. Of course, said lovers considered that a bit of an insult since none of them would ever cheat on Harry but that was beside the point.

Currently, Lancelot had finished serving the toast who were perfectly made without being to dry or too burnt. "There! Finished!" said Lancelot proudly as he looked at his perfect serving of toast.

Of course, that perfect serving was destroyed when Nelliel ran under the table and Mordred, who had been chasing her swung his sword down on the table in his attempt to kill the little menace. Doing this also meant Modred destroyed the table holding Lancelot's perfectly made toast, tossing it on the floor.

"Get back here, you menace!" yelled Mordred as he continued his chase once he saw she'd escaped his strike.

Back with Lancelot, he was looking down at his previously perfect toast in shock before he sniffled. Suddenly, Lancelot broke out into tears as he cried over his 'perfect toast' and how much effort he put into making it. He went on about whether this was a sign that he would never succeed in his dream and he was destined to fail in everything.

Yeah, Lancelot was a bit of a drama queen.

Suddenly, Lancelot's tears stopped as rage took over and he glared furiously at the perpetrators.

"You two wi**ll** **pay!"** yelled out Lancelot as pitch black armor and smoke formed around him. The smoke blurred the characteristic features of his armor making him look like a "shadow", a bottomless black darkness like Hell.

Both Mordred and Nelliel froze as they slowly looked back and saw Lancelot looking at them with hate which they felt even through his pitch black helm. Smiling hesitantly, Nelliel spoke. "Um... Nelliel is sorry?"

Roaring like a beast, Lancelot charged at them, grabbing a nearby broom like a sword, intent on punishing the two evil-doers.

Did we mention that Lancelot also has rage problems?

Abandoning all self-respect and squealing like little girls (which only Nelliel actually was), the two ran away from the savage beast after them. Mordred had completely forgotten his earlier attempts to kill Nel and was running beside her as they barely escaped Lancelot's swings.

"Nel is sorry, Nel is sorry!"

"It was just toast! Aaahhh!"

"**DIE!"**

In yet another corner of the kitchen, the final two Pawns of Harry's peerage who were trying to make breakfast were having the same argument they'd had since Tsubaki divided them all into their respective tasks.

"Just make the damn pancakes!" yelled Tsubaki angrily, her face resembling her red hair.

Tsubaki Yayoi was a young woman with long red hair and blue eyes. She had a slender form but had two definite bumps on her chest to mark her femininity. When she was in battle, she usually wore the Izayoi hat, a Japanese-style military uniform, and black military boots. Currently she was wearing a simple white shirt and black pants since there were no plans to go out today.

"Why do _I_ have to make the pancakes, huh?" retorted Noel angrily. "Is that some kind of dig to the size of my breasts!?"

Arguing with Tsubaki was her best friend, Noel Vermillion. Noel was a young girl with long back length blonde hair and green eyes. Her usual attire was a blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. When in battle, she wore a jolting sapphire uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap, white gloves, and carries her two giant pistols linked together, which she called the Bolverk. Currently she was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, a black tie, a long, black skirt, and white stockings with dark brown shoes.

Noel's greatest sore point, and the current reason for the argument, were her notoriously flat breasts. She was extremely sensitive about them and sometimes made wild accusations about other people pointing them out or making fun of her for them. They weren't actually flat, they were there.

If you squinted.

From a certain angle.

….maybe.

Anyway, her current reason for arguing with Tsubaki was because the latter had given her the task of making the pancakes. Being sensitive about her breasts, she had instantly taken that as dig on her breast size, therefore causing the argument. They had been arguing about that ever since with Tsubaki trying to get her to make the pancakes and Noel insisting that she gave her that job due to her breast size.

"Look, you crazy bitch!" yelled out Tsubaki angrily. "I don't care if you're flatter than a cliff side, just make the damn pancakes so I can get to my own job!"

"Aha!" yelled Noel with a gleam of triumph in her eye. "So you admit you gave me the job of making the pancakes because of my chest!"

"Well, it would certainly help you in making them," retorted Tsubaki angrily. "If the pancakes develop any bumps on them you can just use your chest to squish them down and they'll be flatter than an ironing board!"

Noel yelled indignantly and tackled Tsubaki, causing the two to end up wrestling on the floor.

This was the scene that Harry walked into; Sode still beating on the hapless Vincent, Sera and Yuki having an 'epic' battle with a giant blob monster of her obvious creation, Mordred and Nel running from an enraged and black armor-clad Lancelot and Tsubaki and Noel wrestling on the floor like children.

Oh, and Noel and Tsubaki had now progressed to the hair-pulling stage. Marvelous.

Sighing, Harry futilely tried to beat back the familiar headache that formed whenever he had to deal with his rambunctious peerage. Was it too much to ask for a normal peerage?

Then he remembered Sirzechs' peerage and was just glad he could actually control them himself instead of relying on his Queen to do it.

Sometimes his cousin was really pathetic.

Harry released his power, instantly freezing everyone (including the blob monster) as they slowly turned in his direction.

Harry was wearing a pleasant smile that fooled no one as beside him, Chouun and Selvaria were slowly backing away from him, knowing what was coming. Makoto would have escaped as well but found her hand trapped in Harry's vicegrip and was currently praying he would have mercy on her poor soul.

"Well, well," said Harry pleasantly. "It looks like you're all having fun." A look of mock confusion crossed his face. "But I don't see any breakfast ready. I thought that was the point of all this. _Wasn't it?_"

Everyone shivered as a dark aura formed behind him, starting the beginning stages of his technique. Harry paused slightly before absently waving his hand toward the blob monster, causing it to spontaneously combust until not even ashes were left.

Seraphim and Yuki would have been insulted at how easily he defeated something that they'd been trying to defeat for the better part of an hour but they were too terrified to move, much like a pair of small rodents faced with a much larger predator. The dark aura around their King was starting to take a shape that terrified the peerage's (and Yuki's) nightmares far more than any memory of the war or their bad childhoods. It was a visage that would make even the Demon King himself wet himself in terror.

Harry absently pushed Makoto toward his vic- uhum, peerage as Chouun and Selvaria finally reached the door and escaped his incoming wrath. Strong and proud they might be but they knew their limits and facing that... _thing _was not amongst their capabilities. The rest of the peerage was not as lucky to escape as Harry began his chastisement technique.

Harry's first wife had left him with several legacies. The first was her eternal love which healed most of the damage inflicted by the Dursleys. While her loss still left a hole in his heart that was slowly being healed by his girls, he still remembered her fondly. Miya's love and sacrifice reminded him that he was worth something and gave him hope for the future.

The second of her legacies was her power. Even after her death, the legend of her power, which was said to surpass the Four Satans', lived and Chouun, as her technical successor, inherited part of that mantle. In her defense, while not as powerful as Miya was, Chouun had the potential to surpass her and was already close enough to her in strength as it was.

The third and final of Miya's legacies was a very special technique that she used to keep Harry's original peerage as well as the army's various generals and Clan Heads in line. Even now, the memory of her technique sent a cold shiver up the spine of all who had witnessed it. When they'd learned Harry had inherited it, they became even more subservient in fear of him using it on him.

"Luckily, someone else used the secondary kitchen to make breakfast so we won't starve," said Harry with a false smile as the air behind him continued to darken and take shape. Makoto was now gripping Nel like a lifeline while Nel was shaking like a leaf in her arms.

"All that's left is your... _chastisement_," finished Harry firmly.

Behind Harry, a large group of demonic-looking asura masks were formed, their visages full of hate and anger as the chorus of the damned sang in the background.

For the next hour, anyone who passed by the castle could have sworn people were being tortured in the most gruesome and terrible ways possible. Though they did wonder why they kept screaming about bleeding eyes and horrible masks.

* * *

An hour afterward, Harry and his peerage were eating breakfast in the dining room, the only sign of what happened in the kitchen being the occasional looks and twitches some of the peerage gave in Harry's direction. Said King looked completely unconcerned and even looked slightly pleased with himself. Using that technique always gave him good memories of his first wife using it on his original peerage.

She might have used it on him but he probably Obliviated himself of those memories. No need to risk insanity. Beside him, Selvaria also had a small smile, both from seeing the her fiance so happy and her fellow Pieces' reactions.

Really, she almost cracked up when she heard the proud and strong Lancelot start crying for his mommy.

Harry looked at the one who made breakfast with a small smile. "Breakfast is great, Kyoko. How did you make so much food so quickly?"

Kyoko just smiled smugly as she eyed the steaming Seras from the corner of her eye. "It was nothing, Harry-sama. I was just being a good maid... _unlike some people_." The last part was said so low so only those with advanced hearing like Seras could hear it, causing said vampire ninja to glare at the petite blonde.

Kyoko was a petite, blonde-haired girl who only measured around 5'2" in height, making her the smallest person in the group. Like Yuki, she wasn't part of the peerage but had joined Harry's Clan as a retainer when said man defeated her in battle. Kyoko was the last of a thought extinct Devil Clan who empowered themselves off souls. They literally became more powerful the more souls they absorbed. The souls served many uses such as adding to their strength and speed, giving them access to any abilities said souls had (which included Sacred Gears) and giving them extra lives. The last part was due to them being able to use the souls as a sort of shield where a soul would be lost each time they 'died' and they would resurrect. It made the Clan very powerful.

However, this caused other Devils to fear them to the point where they banded together and destroyed the Clan. Very few survived with Yuki being the very last.

Harry had found her in Drasuvania, absorbing the souls that the demons didn't corrupt into herself to make herself more powerful. By the time Harry found her the first time she had almost 500 souls. He defeated her and she escaped only to return with over 1,000 souls. This second time Harry defeated her for good by killing her one thousand times, therefore taking her shield of souls away and making her vulnerable. He had captured her and thrown her in prison.

He hadn't given her much thought until after two years ago where his prison warden said she'd had a change of heart and wanted to make up for the things she'd done. Part of this was because Kyoko realized that if she died, her Clan would as well and she didn't want that. Since then, she'd been working as a maid in the Peverell household.

She had a minor rivalry with Seras for his attention since Kyoko had decided she wanted Harry to be the father of her children. The two competed for the position as his personal maid which Seras eventually won, but still competed over other things from time to time.

Seras grit her teeth at Kyoko's words but ignored it and served Harry his morning tea. Seras blushed when he thanked her and stood behind him and to the side as was her custom. Seras took her job as his personal maid very seriously and even went so far as to buy a French maid costume to wear.

Though Harry to wonder where she bought it since it was much more... _risque_ than French maid uniforms were supposed to be. Grayfia wore a similar outfit but hers didn't have the large cleavage window and was certainly not as short as Seras's was.

"Well, I'm just glad you did or else we'd be going hungry by now," said Harry with a smile. "My compliments to the chef."

Kyoko smiled and her eyes widened slightly before she took something from Lancelot's plate when he wasn't looking and put it in her pocket. Only Seras caught it and saw the Burger King symbol from the salt packet she'd taken from Lancelot's plate.

Seras glared furiously at Kyoko when she realized that Kyoko hadn't actually cooked anything. She'd just ordered out from Burger King of all places!

_'You bitch!'_ mouthed Seras which only caused Kyoko to smile smugly as she continued to serve the peerage.

Oblivious to the exchange between the two maids, Harry smiled at his peerage as they ate and exchanged small talk. He suddenly noticed someone was missing from the table. "Where's Teresa?" asked Harry curiously, wondering where his captain of the Guard, as it was called now, was located. "She never misses a meal... unless she has to pay for it."

His joke broke the last grips Harry's chastisement had on their psyches as everyone snorted at his true statement. Teresa was the peerage's trainer and while she might scare the shit out of them, they did like her. She never missed a meal and was actually pretty protective of the other members of the peerage even if she tried to act like she didn't care.

"She went to visit Sun Ce," said Tsubaki before a teasing tone entered her voice. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she _liked _Sun Ce."

Everyone sniggered at that and even the stoic Sode smiled slightly. "Now, now," said Harry in false admonishment. "You know she says they're just friends."

Makoto snorted. "Uhuh. Well, I hope she never gets that _friendly_ with me. Not that I'm her type though. My chest is too large." Looking teasingly at Noel, Makoto spoke. "Though if Noel gets more muscles she might be up her alley. We all know she's friendlier to her than any of us except Harry. I wonder why."

Noel's eyes blazed at the jibe on her small (really non-existent) breasts but was cut off by Harry who didn't want another argument to form.

"Anyway," said Harry quickly. "What are you all planning to do today?"

Most of his peerage shrugged, most staying at home and either train or laze about though Sode's usual exclamation of training was normal. That girl was determined to defeat Serafall and Grayfia to prove herself the best Ice-user in the world. Truth was that she was close to their level already and only needed a couple of more years to surpass them.

It made Harry proud to have such a strong peerage. Since most of them were close to qualifying for Ultimate-class, that would mean he would be given even more land as a reward for each Ultimate-class in his peerage. He planned on giving that land to them so they could start their own peerages though he doubted some of the would take it.

Mordred and Lancelot were too into their ideals of being his 'knights' and creating their own peerages was too similar to forming their own armies for them to be comfortable with the idea. Selvaria was going to be his wife so she would, of course, not want her own peerage which would distract her from what she believed was her wifely duties as Lady Peverell.

Chouun wasn't interested, more interested in being a mother and wife to him someday. It was understandable since she was an orphan. Like him, she wanted a big family and was even looking into ways to improve the chances of getting pregnant so she can have several children.

Makoto... well, she _might_ though it would probably be in the future after she did her part in making her species flourish by having a few children. Lately, she had been making some not so subtle hints that she wanted Harry to be the father and he'd have to talk this out with her and the other girls if that was true. No need to start a fight if one of the other girls didn't like the idea.

Sode wouldn't start one until after she defeated her rivals, thinking it would only slow her down trying to raise a peerage instead of training. Nelliel... well, she was already Ultimate-class but had showed no interest in a peerage of her own. Probably due to watching Harry's original peerage and her first family die in the war. Harry and the others all dealt with it in their own ways and Nelliel's was her protectiveness over their peerage much like Medusa. Until they all became Ultimate-class, Nel wouldn't leave them 'undefended' in her mind.

Vincent probably would start a peerage but was probably undecided as to when he should. Having been a loner for centuries, the idea of starting his own pseudo-family was quite a change. No doubt Yuki would insist on being his Queen and Sarasvati would probably argue to be his Queen as well so he had to decide that first. Harry didn't envy him in the slightest.

Seras had no ambition to start her own peerage but probably would if pushed. She truly just considered herself Harry's maid and hopefully someday lover. She made no secret of her feelings for Harry but they hadn't done anything due to the law that said they'd be married if they kissed. Since Harry wanted Selvaria to be his first wife, he held off from starting anything romantically with Seras until he'd married her first. Out of everyone, Seras had probably been the happiest when she heard the news of their engagement since it meant she could pursue Harry romantically soon.

Tsubaki and Noel would both probably get their own peerages too. They loved teaching and the idea of their own family where they were Head was too tempting for the two orphans to pass up. They knew Harry considered them family and considered the peerage family but having their own meant they could make their own plans without having to factor in Harry's. It was a freedom the two wanted and Harry wouldn't deny them.

In the end it was half and half and Harry truly wasn't looking forward to the day. Half his new family would be leaving and he wondered if this was what it felt for parents to watch their children leave the house.

Harry nodded at their words. "Well, I'll be doing some business on Earth before returning later in the afternoon. I have a date with the fashion designer tomorrow so she can make me and Selvaria a matching set of clothes for the party in a few days. Again, you're all welcome to come to the party as well. You're my family and I won't go anywhere where you're not invited too. I'll be going to Drasuvania with Chouun to pick up Ma Chao and Irene. That'll probably take most of the day. Anyone need anything before I go?"

When everyone shook their heads, Selvaria cleared her throat and smiled wickedly at the peerage. "Since it seems like you're all not busy, then I guess it's okay for me and Teresa to give you a joint training session. It's been _ever_ so long since the last one and we want to make sure you're in tip-top shape."

Everyone paled at her declaration but knew better than to say no. She would just track them down, beat them up and then drag them to the training session and make it _twice_ as hard.

The peerage had come to the conclusion that she was a complete sadist when it came to training, wanting them to be the best they could so as to protect her 'Harry-sama'.

After that chilling declaration, the peerage slowly meandered out toward the training grounds, praying that they'd survive the session. This left Harry alone with Selvaria, Makoto and Chouun. Seras was also there in her customary position behind him and to the side, like she always was.

Harry turned to his fiance, Selvaria. "Are you ready for you Ultimate-class exam in a month? Once you pass, our wedding will be two weeks afterwards whether or not you pass. I've told you hundreds of times that it doesn't matter to me whether you're Ultimate-class or not, I love you all the same."

The girls smiled at his words but Selvaria nodded firmly. "Yes, I'm sure, love. Once we marry I'll be busy getting used to all my duties as Lady Peverell to ever raise my rank. Being married to an Ultimate-class Devil will help raise our family's rank to Duke or even Arch Duke unlike if you just married me at High-class. Plus, there's no rush. Unless you think you'll be tired of me in two weeks." The last part was said half-teasingly with a hint of real worry underneath.

Harry placed his right hand on top of her left and squeezed lightly. "Never. I love all three of you and you are all I need. I'm just glad I didn't have to choose between you. I love you all too much for that."

Chouun, Selvaria, and Makoto smiled happily at his words though Chouun was the one who spoke. "We knew that if we fought over you, we'd just end up losing you. You would rather be alone that cause a rift between us by choosing."

"Plus," said Makoto teasingly. "You're too much man for just one of us. Sometimes it takes all three of us to tame the beast."

A chuckle spread between the girls as Harry blushed. It was true that since he became a Devil his stamina had shot through the roof. Miya had helped his sexual stamina since she herself had been near insatiable to the point that they once went at it for three days straight. After her death, no single woman could satisfy him by themselves.

Harry looked at his girls and his heart swelled with love. He hoped these happy days lasted forever and nothing would disturb their well-earned peace.

* * *

**Old schoolhouse, base of Occult Research Club**

**Kuoh Academy**

"Are you sure about this, Buchou," asked Akeno Himejima seriously. "If you do this, there's no going back. The contract is ironclad and there's no way out. You don't even know this man. Couldn't your plan to seduce Issei be better?"

Akeno was a buxom young woman around 18 years old with long black hair and exotic violet eyes. Her hair was usually in its usual style of a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she was wearing the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, with the addition of black knee-high socks that further emphasized her long creamy legs.

Rias shook her head. "No. I like Issei... but as a friend. If I seduced him he would expect more and I couldn't hurt him that way. Plus, there's no way Issei could beat Riser in a fight if Riser challenged him. And if he did and won, then I'd be contracted to marry Issei whether I wanted to or not. At least this way it's my choice."

Rias Gremory was a beautiful young woman with a buxom young figure equaling Akeno's with a light skin tone and blue-green eyes. She had long crimson hair that reached down to her thighs and had a single hair strand sticking out from the top and few bangs covered her forehead and side strands framed her face. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.

Akeno wasn't convinced. "But what do you even know of this man, Buchou? For all you know he could be even worse than Riser."

Rias shook her head. "No, I didn't do this on a whim. I've been researching him since he appeared. Nii-chan always speaks of him with respect and I've heard first-hand accounts of the war. All those legends about what he'd done? Most of them are true. Nii-chan even admitted that the man is stronger than him but had the Gremory love of his peerage and no ambition for greater power beyond protecting his family. I'm at least sure that even if he's not happy with the arrangement, he'll treat me well and let me be independent. According to Nii-chan most of the man's peerage usually spend their time wandering his lands or doing their own thing and each is at _least_ a high-class Devil in strength if not in rank. Some are even Ultimate-class."

"Okay, so he's strong," admitted Akeno, trying to hide how impressed and... _aroused_ hearing the man's feats made her. She always liked powerful men. "That's doesn't mean he's kind."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" admonished Rias. "He treats his peerage like family unlike Riser who treats them like cheap whores. Anyone who does that has to be kind. Even Grayfia speaks highly of him and you know how hard _that_ is."

"Okay, okay," relented Akeno reluctantly. "I just what's best for you, buchou, and this contract is _for life_. Unlike with Riser, there's no chance to escape it."

"Anything is better than being that man's _pet_," spat Rias angrily as she unrolled a scroll.

The scroll was actually an ancient marriage contract between Clan Gremory and Clan Peverell. Rias didn't know how old it was, only that it had no time limit since it required a single male Peverell member and a single female Gremory member to be alive at the same time and furthermore, for the female Gremory member to be the one to activate it. It had to be done under her own free will and under no coercion or else the magic in the contract wouldn't allow it.

This was Rias's last hope to escape Riser. The magic of the contract would make it unblockable and inescapable once activated and not even her parents of the Phenex Clan could do anything about it. It bound both her magic and soul and the Peverell male's life and soul to the contract and they would have to carry it out within a year of the contract activating or else both would die.

Taking a deep breath, Rias cut herself on her pointer finger before using the blood to sign her name on the place for the female Gremory member.

For a moment nothing happened before the contract and her signature glowed and another signature appeared on the contract under the male Peverell member. The name read Harry James Peverell, the name of the man she would now marry.

Rolling up the contract, Rias hoped she had done the right thing.

* * *

**AN: And there's chapter 1!**

**Hope you liked the chapter. You have a short vie into Harry's new life and the women in it. I hope you enjoyed the interactions between the peerage, I personally laughed while writing them cause things like that will be commonplace in the story. Like I said this story is more light-hearted than the other two with more comedy happening.**

**A short list of the harem so far:**

**Chouun Shiryuu**** – Harry's Knight, Chouun truly loves Harry. Chouun is calm and calculative in battle and considered the perfect Knight. She is known as the 'Tenken' due to her sword style and is a master swordswoman, unmatched by any of her peers, even her Queen Selvaria.**

**Selvaria**** – Harry's Queen, Selvaria is Harry's primary love interest and closest confidant. She is strong and confident but suffers from mild inferiority complex toward Harry's first wife, Miya. This sometimes causes her to overcompensate in certain things such as training to become as strong as Miya. This also extends to other aspects of her life and is prone to fits of uncertainty. However, in battle she is the perfect Queen, calm and confident and helping direct the peerage in battle to perfectly complement Harry's goals.**

**Makoto**** – Harry's Rook, Makoto is a playful and optimistic squirrel-like beastkin who enjoys playing pranks. She was found by Harry after the war in the ruins of a forest, barely alive. Harry took her in and healed her and offered her a place in her peerage when she showed interest. His actions caused her to fall head over heels for him to the point of her considering him her 'mate'. She is **_**very**_** interested in helping repopulate her species and wants Harry to be the father. She also hates perverts which Issei will find out to his ever-lasting pain.**

**Rias**** – Harry's fiance, Rias activated the contract in order to escape Riser, not even dreaming of finding love with her intended. Time will only tell if love will blossom between them.**

**That's a short explanation of the personalities of the harem so far. Any questions will be answered through PM if you have any.**

**Yes, most of the peerage are from other anime but I changed their backstories to fit the High school DxD universe. Each one has a role to play so I didn't add them for no reason. As to their strength... well, two are veterans of an extremely bloody war while the rest were trained by said veterans. You do the math.**

**If one of the characters seems sort of OC, you're welcome to explain where they acted OC and how they're supposed to act in a PM but please, try to be civilized.**

**This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer but it got away from me and I cut it here. Next chapter is two days later and will delve deeper into his relationship with both Selvaria and Chouun. Both act similar but there are marked differences in how they react to certain situations. It'll also show the reactions from Rias's parents and her brother and his wife to what she did. It won't be pretty to say the least.**

**As you can imagine, Makoto is sort of comedy relief at times. She'll play pranks (which sometimes Harry helps plan) and similar to liven things up. She really hates perverts especially when they stare at her in her 'battle uniform' so her interactions with Issei will be painful... for the latter.**

**As always, Read and Review!**


	6. Disciplinary Ashikabi challenge

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Shin Teito (formerly Tokyo), Japan**

**February 5****th****, 2009 (five months before official start of Sekirei Plan)**

Harry sighed as he made his way down the steps of his private airplane and toward the limo awaiting him. While happy to know his possible future client was anxious for the meeting, Harry wished he had a chance to relax after that long 12 hour flight directly from England. While much preferable (and less suspicious) than using a Portkey, sitting down for twelve hours straight wasn't amongst his favorite things to do. Still, this meant that after the meeting he'd have time to relax and see the sights whether they accepted the deal or not.

Harry got into the limo without fuss and smiled amusedly as he looked at the limo's fellow occupant.

Harry had met many beautiful women in his life. Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, just to name a few. But the woman sitting across from him had them all beaten hands down.

The woman had long gray hair tied in a ponytail that went down to mid-back. She was wearing a uniform of some kind uniform that was made up of a tight black leather top, a black miniskirt and stockings, and over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori. The miniskirt gave Harry a tantalizing view of her long legs whose stockings only further emphasized and made Harry wonder if they were as soft as they looked. Her bust, while a modest B-cup, looked perfect on her frame.

However, it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were as gray as her hair and narrowed like most Japanese people. She had bags under her eyes making her seem exhausted but the little he could see of her eyes showed that she was completely aware and ready to any threatening movements. Her eyes also held something that wasn't seen in most people.

They held danger. It was the look similar to how a tiger looked at his prey when in its presence but wasn't hungry. It knew that the only reason the prey was still alive was because it wasn't in the mood but that could change at any moment.

Her eyes were similar to his own and it excited him.

It was part of the reason he and Ginny didn't work out. After the war, Harry had tried to settle down into a normal life only to find out one thing. A normal life was boring.

Harry had found himself getting restless and started looking for something to do. Quidditch, while fun, didn't interest him to play professionally. Flying actually calmed him down rather than pumped him up so it was the opposite of what he wanted.

He had tried to be an Auror but found that without a war, things were actually kind of slow and they were more like mall cops than actual soldiers. He had quit within a year.

Worst of all, Harry had found _Ginny_ boring. While settling down and getting married were part of his plans, he hadn't planned to do it right away. He had wanted to see the world that he couldn't before due to Voldemort and the Dursleys and really enjoy his life. He wanted to see Mount Rushmore or bungee jump of a bridge or even skydive. He had wanted to _live_!

Unfortunately, Ginny hadn't agreed. She had wanted to get married and basically reenact her parents' lives by never leaving Britain after popping out a few babies. She said she had gotten enough excitement in the war and wanted nothing more like that in her life. In the end, they simply couldn't find a compromise as she basically tried to control his life and went separate ways. He heard that she was dating Dean again.

After breaking up with Ginny, Harry had done what he said he would and traveled the world. He had more than enough money thanks to a smart investment he made soon after the Final Battle. He had no lack of funds and basically went where the wind took him.

Now, he was in Shin Teito in route to have a meeting with his business partner about some strange dealings in the company lately and met this… _exquisite_ woman sitting across from him. For the first time in a long time, he felt interested in someone of the opposite sex.

That wasn't to say he'd been celibate in the past few years, far from it. Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass especially would tell that he had been _very_ active in that regard.

No, he hadn't been celibate but while he had slept around he had never actually been interested in knowing a woman beyond what she hid under her clothing. Now, however, with just a glance this woman had aroused his curiosity. Her eyes showed how dangerous she truly was while holding a boredom that only came from knowing one was at the top of the food chain and hating it.

After all, if there was no on above you what was there to strive for?

Harry gave the woman a charming smile and offered his hand. "Good evening, my lady. I don't believe we've met. My name is Harry James Potter-Black. Pleasure to meet you."

The woman's eyes glittered in amusement at his greeting. Obviously, she was used to being flirted with and found it amusing that he was doing so. "My name is Karasuba. I will be your guide today."

Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it through her fingerless gloves, getting an amused look from Karasuba. "Well, you just made that long, boring 12 hour flight worth it. If I knew you would be waiting for me I would have insisted that the pilot fly faster."

Karasuba smiled wider, seemingly amused at my attempts at flirting with her and her eyes crinkled closed as a result. "Why, aren't you charming?"

Harry winked as he took a sip from a glass of scotch he'd poured himself from the minibar. "Well I always find it smart to get on my guard's good side. It makes it more probable that they'd try and protect me like they're supposed to instead of just leaving me for dead. It's always so embarrassing when I survive and then have to fire them afterwards."

Karasuba stilled at his words and her eyes opened slightly to look at him appraisingly. "Oh? You know I'm your guard?"

Harry shrugged. "Of course. As beautiful as you are and as…." Harry's eyes went up and down her uniform approvingly…. "_Enticing_ as your uniform is, I doubt that Minaka would have sent _you_ to seduce me. You seem the type to gut him for even hinting at the idea."

Karasuba grinned viciously at the thought of Minaka trying to do just that, as if savoring the thought of gutting the bastard herself if he tried. "True enough. Though that doesn't explain how you know _I'm _the guard."

Harry smiled in a way that got Karasuba's heart to skip a beat. "Let's just say a fighter recognizes its own."

An understanding crossed between the two powerful beings as they recognized the other as more than they appeared. Both wondered just what the other was hiding and whether it would endanger them or not. Karasuba felt herself heat up at the thought and wondered whether this man might actually be worthy of becoming her Ashikabi.

Either way, finding out promised to be interesting.

* * *

**Challenge!**

**The challenge must follow the following rules:**

**- Karasuba must either be his main Sekirei or his only one. If more than just Karasuba then they have to be the other Disciplinary squad girls or one other. No more than three Sekirei allowed.**

**- Harry must be strong enough to match Karasuba in combat either through magic or own physical strength.**

**- Harry is NOT all-powerful although he's plenty strong.**

**- Harry and Miya will NOT get along.**

**Other than that, have fun!**


	7. Khaos Brigade challenge

**Challenge:**

**So the challenge here is for Harry to join the Khaos Brigade instead of any of the Three Factions. Reasons can vary but he must join at least 4 years before canon High school Dxd.**

**Requirements are:**

**- Must be leader of the Magician faction**

**- Must be powerful enough to match all Four Satans even when they get serious**

**- Must have a 'good' reason for joining the Khaos Brigade**

**- One of the girls he's with must be Kuroka**

**- Can be Harry/harem but no more than 4 girls**

**- He joins 4 years before canon**

**- Must curb stomp at least one of the Four Satans as his introduction to the world at large  
**


End file.
